A Glimpse of You
by reaganjanko
Summary: Jamie and Eddie take on the next milestone in their life as newlyweds.
1. 8 weeks: the appearance

**_8 weeks: the appearance_**

She felt the bed move and the saw the bright light of the curtain find the way to her eyes. Eddie opened her eyes and watched as Jamie sprung on a pair of pants. Her eyes were heavy as they were feeling the same way for the past three weeks. Her stomach flipped. She brushed the hair off her face and watched as Jamie gave her a puzzled look. She laid her head on his pillow pulled the blanket closer to her body. "what?" She mumbled with her face into the pillow.

Jamie watched her as her eyes fluttered close again. He buttoned up his shirt and sat on the side of the bed she was laying on while putting his socks on. "You're staying home," Jamie said as he watched her expression change with her head still in the pillow.

"no why?" She asked him confused and flipped onto her back and starting to sit up. Jamie watched her start to fumble with the blanket while getting out of bed.

Jamie sighed, "Ed, you've been sick for the past two weeks, stay home."

She looked at him with droopy eyes. "I'm fine." she retorted back.

Still sitting on the bed he watched as she put her hair up into a ponytail in the bathroom connecting in their room. "It's a Monday, I don't think much is going to happen today babe." He informed her from the other room. She dragged her feet back into the bedroom and sat next to him. Jamie watched as she plopped down and looked like she was going to pass out. Eddie leaned her head on his shoulder, "I think I'm dying." she told him softly as her stomach twisted in knots. Jamie leaned down and kissed her head as she groaned. "lay down," he told her. When she didn't move off his shoulder he spoke again, "Ed, please, you look like you are going to pass out, and if I leave and something happens...please babe." he begged

She didn't say a word back to him. She laid back down on his side of the bed and he dragged the blanket over her body. He crouched down, "Do you need anything before I leave?" he checked. She shook her head no and he watched her eyes close.

* * *

The key to the house jingled as he opened the door. He walked into the house to find it the exact way her left it with the lights off and the bedroom door still halfway creaked open. Maya followed behind him, as she was on his duty today. "Uh, make yourself comfortable I'll be out in a second," he warned her. Jamie placed his keys on the counter and made his way into the bedroom. He saw she was laying in the same spot staring at the door. "hey," she greeted him softly and leaned forward as he kissed her.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

She changed positions and sat up in the king size bed, "I'm okay," she responded, "what are you doing here?" She wondered.

Jamie looked at the door and back to her, "just checking on you, and Maya's with me today." he informed her.

She leaned forward on his body and felt his warmth radiate onto her, "I love you." she smiled into his chest as he rubbed her back. "I love you too," he smirked.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds, "come on, let's eat and then I have to go." She stared at him weakly, "mmkay" she responded while Jamie helped her out of bed.

He guided her into the kitchen where Maya was staring at their wedding photo that hung on the wall. "you don't look too hot," Maya greeted.

Eddie smirked, "hi Maya," she laughed back and sat on the stool to the island while Maya joined her.

* * *

"Is sarge taking good care of you," Maya gooed while the three of them ate. Jamie began choking, "what?" she asked in excitement, "it's adorable." She laughed.

"Maya finish eating," Jamie laughed as he took a bite of their take out. His eyes found Eddie plate and she just played with her food. "Ed, why don't you go lay down." Her eyes moved up to his meet his. "I feel like I'm going to pass out." She motioned. She held her head up with her hands.

Maya watched Eddie and Jamie, "I'll meet you in the car, sarge?" She told him. Jamie nodded towards her and Jamie helped Eddie up.

* * *

She sat on the bathroom seat and bounced her leg up and down as her eyes were set on the pregnancy test she took just a minute ago. All of the symptoms made sense to her. Her phone timer rang and she quickly flipped over the test and her eyes immediately started watering. "oh my god," she laughed as she viewed the two pink lines.

* * *

Jamie walked into the house and found her seated on the couch watching T.V. all bundled up with blankets. "Hey, you look better." He smiled at her grateful.

"Hi," she smiled at him and he took a seat next to her. He put his feet on the coffee table in front of them and felt his foot kick something. He leaned forward and picked up the pink pregnancy test off the floor and looked at Eddie with wide eyes. "Babe?" He questioned. She laughed at his reaction, "I found out and hour ago," she smiled as tears fell down her face.

"Seriously?" He asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Seriously…" she smiled back, while Jamie tackled her on the couch.

* * *

 _I'm back! I don't know when the next update will be because I'm currently taking midterms. I'll try to update quick this week and then it might slow, but read and review!_


	2. 9 weeks: now you know

**_9 weeks: now you know_**

Eddie was seated next to Jamie at the dinner table when Danny and Erin started to go at each other's necks again at family dinner.

"You can't put the man in jail? Really erin? That's your excuse?" he yelled across the table as he shoved a piece of food in his mouth. Erin's face was red and fuming with a comeback but was interrupted.

"Every single dinner you two can't seem to get along, you argue about the same thing." Henry pointed out. He waited a hot second as they both started to calm down. "Danny, how many warrants has she given you when she wasn't supposed to?" he questioned. He was about the argue back when he continued, "how many times have you barged into her office and she gave you what you needed?" he justified.

Danny was burning with anger, "you're joking right?" he laughed in annoyance.

"What have you done for her?" Henry asked him, danny's mouth opened slightly, "I don't want to hear it. Eat." he yelled directly towards the two siblings.

The yelling made eddie start to feel queasy. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Jamie watched her expressions change. He put his hand on her chair and leaned closer without making a scene, "you okay?" he asked her discreetly.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head at him and sat back up straight. Nobody paid attention to them due to the amount of yelling that was happening around the table. They heard Danny still rioting back to Erin when they heard Sean speak, "so it's Jamie and Eddie's anniversary." He yelled across the table. Everyone grew quiet including Danny and Erin.

Frank let out a laugh from across the table, and then Danny spoke again, "yeah, so when are you two gonna start popping out some babies?" he blurted.

"Danny!" erin yelled.

He looked at her again and the feud started, "What? Am I no longer allowed to ask questions anymore either?" he argued back.

Eddie looked at Jamie and sighed as they watched the two of them bickering again.

"You don't ask someone that!" she warned him. The two of them already were hating on each other enough that Eddie was starting to get annoyed.

"Why not? It takes nine months, that's a long time, if you wait too long they aren't even going to have time for kids." he informed erin.

Neither of them worrying about the anniversary of the couple or what was relevant in their life right now seemed to take in any consideration. "Danny did you or Linda carry those boys around for nine months? You know that it's not easy, and the amount of pressure that goes along with it?" She called out.

"But still, that's nine months long that they would have to wait." he argued back.

Eddie was sick of the bickering and took the floor, "yep, thats nine months, which means that if I get knocked up now then...we'll have a baby in October," she said calmly.

Danny sent a retorted look back at Erin, "see," he pointed out trying to prove his point.

Jamie sent a smirked smile to Eddie, "so, a baby in october?" he said nonchalantly while the rest of the family was somewhat listening to them.

Eddie smiled and went along, "yeah, seems about right."

Erin looked over in shock, "wait what?"

"Erin!" Danny yelled back over as he wasn't done proving his point.

Erin turned her head back over to him, "danny, shut up for two sec-" She warned as Eddie was about to talk again.

"Er-" he argued back over again

Eddie looked over at Jamie and the back towards the rest of the family. "So, if we get pregnant now, we'll have a baby in October the latest."

"Which means…" Danny interrupted again, not putting two and two together.

"I'm 9 weeks pregnant," she smiled. Jamie leaned forward and kissed her head.

"Well congratulations," Frank told the couple.

"Woah, hold up, no congratulations yet," Danny warned and started the interrogation process. "you're actually pregnant, like _actually,"_ He asked in disbelief, "you did that?"

Erin looked at him embarrassed, "Danny-you-I" she sighed. "Congratulations to you two, when did you find out?" She asked.

"What no, stop." Danny called out towards Erin. "How did this happen?"

Jamie kept a straight face, "Danny..."

"Kid, I know how kids are made, I made two of them." He told him. "I just- you're my kid brother." He said in shock. "Congratulations, seriously, you deserve it."

They both said their thank yous and then the next series of questions started. "Well that was quick." Erin pointed out.

Jamie laughed, "you both were just arguing that we were too late." he directed towards Erin.

"Well now it was quick." Danny informed as he shoved a piece of food into his mouth.

"Not really, we've been trying for a while. Nothing happened though, that's why we didn't know right away, because we didn't even think that it was possible anymore." she told the rest of the family.

"Yeah, so no spreading the word around yet!" Jamie told them.

"Yes sir!" They all responded.

* * *

 _Chapter 2, check! Chapter 3 is on it's way!_


	3. 10 weeks: barely visible

_**10 weeks: barely visible**_

The RMP ride was silent for most of the day. Eddie allowed Maya to drive today just because she wasn't feeling well still. The morning sickness seemed to take a huge toll on her. "So, Reagan knocked you up." Maya slid into the conversation. Eddie figured if she is riding with someone while she was pregnant they should at least know in case something were to ever happen.

She removed her head from glancing out the window, "you are having a field day with this." She laughed.

Maya glanced back from the steering wheel, "well, you didn't tell me you were getting married to Sarge until _two_ months before your wedding, and _now_ I'm the first one to find out about you being pregnant, so I don't know how I feel about this." she joked.

Eddie took it into offense, "the marriage was a little different of a situation, nobody knew, just family." she clarified, "and you were at the wedding."

"All right, whatever." Eddie shook her head in disbelief while Maya turned down the street and continued, "so how long until I have to get a new partner?"

"You can't wait to get rid of me," she said in a joking tone "No, I just want details," She added. "So, how far along are you?"

She sighed, "10 weeks, and as long as I'm not showing, I'm on patrol. So in that case, you're stuck with me."

Maya looked at her as if she was joking, "Mhm." She turned her head to face her, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Maya pulled over to the side and put the car in park, "Eddie, look at you." She pointed, "you already have a little bump. I can see it from over your vest."

Eddie looked down. To her she looked the exact same, her clothes didn't feel that much different. "You cannot." She defended.

Maya glanced back over at Eddie in her seat and smirked to herself.

* * *

Eddie walked into the apartment and found Jamie searching through the fridge. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his body, taking in his scent.

He turned his head and saw her face in his side. "Hey, you okay?" he wondered in concern.

She looked up at his face and moved to the front of his body and continued to keep herself wrapped around him. She didn't say a word to him and the thought was just filling her mind. "Am I showing at all?" She blurted out.

He looked down at her puzzled, "what do you mean?" he questioned as he continued to hold her in his embrace.

She stepped out of his arms and leaned back against the counter. "Like does it look like I'm pregnant." she sighed.

"Ed-I… I don't know how you want me to respond to that," he told her. If she didn't want to be showing and he said she was, that might make her upset and if she wasn't and she wanted to that might mess her up too, so he didn't know what was the right answer to give her.

She let out a deep breath, "Maya says I'm showing, but I don't see it." she admitted truthfully. "I mean, I'm almost two months and you can't even tell." she puffed in defeat.

Jamie looked down at her for a second. She had on a pair of jeans and a flowy top. He could see a little bump barely noticeable, but when she leaned back the bump showed through her shirt.

He smirked at her for a second. "Ed, look at your lower abdomen." he pointed out with all joking aside.

She looked down and looked back up at him, "I don't see anything different." she put her head down. She was a tad upset, she knew she would eventually show, and she knew there was something in there because of all her sickness, but she wanted to see something.

Jamie watched her put her head down and so he took her hands in his. She looked up at his eyes and watched as he started moving, "where are we going?" she questioned.

"The bathroom."

 _"The bathroom?"_ she thought to herself confused.

She watched as he led her into the bathroom in front of the mirror. "Look at your stomach, it's wider than it was two weeks ago." he clarified. "Ed, you're not going to have a drastic change yet. You're still in your first trimester."

She lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach in the mirror. Jamie put his hand on her back and tried to read how she was feeling. "It doesn't look like it…" she said sadly.

"When Erin and Linda were pregnant they started showing lower down first," he pointed out. With her shirt up she turned to get a side view, "wait…" she said. She lowered her jeans down a little. "Right there," Jamie said from behind her and touched her lower abdomen. Eddie looked in the mirror to where he was touching, "guess I am showing a little," she said and a smile appeared back on her face.

Jamie lowered his head into her neck and wrapped his arms around her bare stomach.

"I love you," he smirked.

"Love you more."

* * *

Jamie walked into the bar with Danny and Renzulli. They waved him toward his table. "Where's the wife?" Renzulli asked immediately. He hasn't seen the two of them in a while since they transferred precincts about two years ago.

Jamie shook his hand, "she's home sleeping." He responded.

Renzulli stared at him and then moved his eyes towards Danny, "never thought I would hear Janko in bed by 9." he confessed. "What did you do to her?" he asked sly and took a sip of his beer her was nursing.

Danny smirked, "yeah kid, what did you do to her?" he laughed figuring he didn't know she was pregnant yet.

"Me?" he said innocent, " I didn't do anything. She's just nauseous and lightheaded, so I told her to go to bed, and then you guys invited me." he explained.

"She got the flu?" Renzulli questioned. He thought of Eddie as one of his own kids, she always came to him if she needed help and he would always be a hand that she could count on when she was in trouble.

The waiter came over and put Jamie's drink in front of him and he took a sip, "no," he let out air, "she's pregnant," he laughed back.

Renzulli almost spit out his drink as he choked. "Seriously?"

Jamie laughed, "I had the same reaction." he responded, "but yeah, she's ten weeks." Renzulli smiled, "well congratulations kid, look at you two go." He took another sip of his drink in front of him and finished it off, "how's the morning sickness?" he questioned.

He sighed, "its rough, she's having a rough time with it, and I hate it because I can't do anything to help her." he responded.

"Crackers and ginger ale," he responded almost immediately, "Marie's morning sickness lasted almost her whole pregnancy and that was the one thing that seemed to help."

Jamie nodded in agreement, "I'll tell her to try that."

Danny joined back into the conversation, "Is she still walking patrol?" he wondered in concern for his sister-in-law.

"Uh yeah, hopefully not for much longer. She said when she starts showing she's coming off, but that could be forever and you see the perps, they don't care who you are," he sighed, "but I'm not going to be the husband who forces her. I mean she's already going to be giving up a lot for the family."

"Yeah, that's not safe, I would say once the first trimester is over try to talk to her because you don't want anything to happen to her or the baby," Renzulli added in. "Is she even showing yet?"

Jamie smirked, "yeah, she's has a slight bump on her lower abdomen, she was upset that she isn't showing yet." He laughed thinking back to the earlier events.

Renzulli smirked, "well as long as mom and baby are healthy, that's what matters most."

"Cheers to that!" he responded and the three of them clinked their glasses.

* * *

 _Hey guys, so I had a bit of trouble on this chapter, so let me know in the comments what you want to see in the next chapters please!_


	4. 11 weeks: sickness

_**11 weeks: sickness**_

The Reagan family gathered at the front of banquet hall. The yearly brunch that was celebrated with all the newly promotions that we're given this year. It was a simple way to say thank you for all they do. Frank attended every year with his family and this year Jamie was one who was being represented.

The weather was warm and was getting hotter as the day went on. Renzulli came up behind the Reagan family and said his hellos as he entered in with his wife. He was promoted to captain as of earlier last year. Jamie stood close to Eddie and kept a hand on her back for reassurance. Lately he found himself more in the habit of keeping a close eye on her due to her sickness and he felt it as a way to protect her and the baby.

The brunch was seated outside in front of the Riverside. Frank allowed everyone to get settled in before he made his way up to the podem to make his speech.

Standing in front of the crowd of people were about 100 different families. Eddie and Jamie found their way standing in front of Tony and Marie before having any small talk.

In a pair of heels and a short dress, Eddie stood close to Jamie, as he clung onto her hand. Her bump was visible but nothing people would notice if they never seen her before. Not even halfway through the speech, she felt the heat start to get to her. Her eyes felt tingly and little black dots blurred her vision, she couldn't hear a word that was being spoken. She clutched onto Jamie's arm on the verge of passing out. Her head was bowed staring straight at the floor. Jamie immediately turned his attention towards her and knew something wrong when he turned to look at her. She was pale as a ghost.

Renzulli watched as Eddie grabbed onto his arm before almost falling over as he stood directly behind them.

"Feel like you're gonna pass out?" Jamie whispered quickly behind her, as he acted fast before something happened.

She nodded her head while keeping her eyes close, and kept a stern hold on his arm without making a lot of moment. "Okay." He said quickly.

Renzulli walked closer up behind them in concern, "she okay?" He asked as Jamie was asking her a few questions.

He shook his head and look back down at Eddie, "let's get inside before something happens to you, okay?" he told her quickly.

Her breathing was heavier than normal and he felt her heart rate through her hand as they made their way through the crowd of people as Renzulli followed close behind.

Frank watched as his daughter-in-law held a firm grip on Jamie and followed behind as they rushed her into the building. She couldn't see where so was going, her eyes were filling with black dots.

* * *

They brought her into the inside of the restaurant where no party was active in the room. Her hand was cold from the sweating and shaking. The cold air blew on their face as they opened the door.

"Jamie," she screeched as she leaned forwards almost falling and gripped onto his arms. Jamie immediately grabbed onto her and held her in his arms.

Renzulli grabbed the closest chair her could find and brought it in front of her. "Here," he warned as he dragged the chair for her. "Sit down."

She didn't think twice, she sat down onto the chair slowly while her eyes were still closed tight. Jamie knelt down beside her, "Eddie, look at me," he asked her in concern. "What are you feeling?"

He took her hand in his and she held a firm grip and opened her eyes as she felt herself starting to cool down by the air conditioning. "Lightheaded and nauseous," she said slowly.

Renzulli quickly walked back over and handed her a glass of ginger ale and a few packets of saltines crackers. "Here take these," he told her. Without looking up, Jamie gratefully took them from Renzulli and put them in her hands.

"She's probably dehydrated," he warned Jamie as she took a few sips of the ginger ale and few crackers.

Jamie brushed a hand through her hair and felt her forehead. "You're warm babe." He noted.

She looked up at him, "my temperature has been up a little." She notified and took another sip of the drink.

Renzulli had his hand on her chair and watched her color start to come back to normal, "better?"

She looked up at him and smiled quickly, "yeah thanks," she told him grateful and took a deep breath. She noticed as the two men kept all their attention on her. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Jamie looked back down at her as he continued to keep his hand absentmindedly running through her hair.

"Don't worry about it," Renzulli told her with a smile. "As long as you're okay."

"And you have nothing to apologise about" Jamie told her.

She looked up at Jamie and gave him a soft smile, "I'm okay."

"You sure?" He questioned scared this would happen again.

She nodded her head, "yeah, I just- I just got a little dizzy. I'm fine though." She told him reassuring.

Jamie watched her expressions, "Renzulli knows," he smirked.

He saw he relax back a little against the chair,like a weight had been lifted, "I figured, but just in case," she smiled lightly.

He rubbed her shoulder blade, "congratulations," he told her softly.

She smiled up at him, "thank you."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "morning sickness really gettin you good." He told her.

"Yeah," she smirked. "I didn't think it would be this bad."

* * *

They heard the door open and revealed Frank, "she okay?" He asked discreetly.

Jamie nodded his head and held his hand on the chair refusing to leave her side.

"It's hot out there," he warned the three of them. "sorry Eddie."

She looked up at him, "no don't apologise, you didn't do anything. If anything, I should be apologizing for making a scene." She admitted embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "Why don't you eat something." He suggested. "Do you want to eat in here or…"

She responded quickly, "no I can eat out there with everyone, I just needed to cool down." She warned them. She looked up towards Jamie, "my head's throbbing," she confirmed.

Jamie rubbed her back, "I'll grab you something… try to relax."

Frank looked up to Jamie, "meet you back out?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"Ready?" He asked her as she started to regain her color.

"Yeah," she sighed, "thanks again boss," she smiled towards him.

He smiled in her direction. He's never seen her look this sick or queasy before. Her head was laid on Jamie's chest as he knelt down next to her.

"Next time you feel like that, tell me." Jamie told her.

She gave him a weak smile, "I didn't know what was happening."

"It's okay," he smiled in her direction softly and sent her a kiss on her forehead.

Renzulli waited a second, "I'm going to go back out, Marie is probably worried about you." He smiled towards her.

She nodded her head, "thanks again," she said grateful.

"We'll be out there in a second, I just want her temp to come down." He told him as he walked away.

Renzulli walked back outside and it was just the two of them left over. "I'm fine." Eddie directed towards him. "Really."

Jamie gave her a puzzled look, "babe, you almost passed out in my arms." He said sadly. He sighed, "I just want your blood pressure and temperature to go down."

She continued to keep her head on his chest, while he held onto the back on the chair for balance, "thank you."

"always."

* * *

 _aww this was cute, the idea just sprung into my head and I love how this turned out. Please give me some suggestions. fanfiction has been pretty quiet. Anyways 12 weeks coming next._


	5. 12 weeks: first look

_**12 weeks: First look**_

"Well, well, well, look who we have here!" Dr. Kwak said as he entered into the room.

"Hey," Jamie greeted. Dr. Kwak was friends with Linda when she worked in the hospital before she passed. She would be able to grab any type of information and slip it to Danny or Jamie whenever they needed it.

Dr. Kwak moved to the monitor and started looking through the information he needed to know before he got started. "so, you kids are having one of your own." He smiled at Eddie.

"Yeah, guess so," Eddie smiled. She had one hand tucked underneath the pillow and one holding on to Jamie's hand.

"How've you been feeling." He asked her. "I see you-" he stopped and looked back at the chart, "you've been feeling faint lately. That feeling any better?" He wondered.

The paper on the table moved as he moved the table lower to start the ultrasound. "no, not really. I feel very weak and lightheaded all the time." She told him honestly. "I uh- I almost passed out last week."

He began typing that into her chart and sighed, "Well, that's common a lot in the first trimester with the morning sickness, but you are about done. The morning sickness _most_ of the time ends up settling down around 4 months," He said and moved the stool to the table. "sometimes, it last longer." He told her.

"All right, I'm going have you lift your shirt up." He signaled.

Eddie released her hand from Jamie and unbuttoned the bottom of her jeans. She reached back up and tightened her grip on Jamie's hand. "Is it a bad thing though if I'm feeling this sick, like is it causing any stress on the baby?" She worried.

"No, but it's a sign of a healthy baby. My recommendation to you is to drink lots of water and always keep fluids in you." He suggested. "You seem to get dehydrated quickly from what I'm noticing on your chart."

Eddie listened to his advice, "and what about work?"

"Are you still on patrol?" He wondered aloud.

She nodded, "that's truly up to you when you feel it's not safe, but if you are feeling sick like this all the time, I don't recommend it." He gave her his opinion.

She sighed, "Ready?" Dr. Kwak asked as he tucked a paper sheet in the waistline of her pants.

Eddie nodded and took a deep breath and looked up at Jamie and back down at the screen. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"Ok, this is going to feel cold." He warned as he squirted the gel down on her lower abdomen. He clicked a few keys on the ultrasound monitor, "so right now we're going to take a look at the baby, take a few measurements and then I'll see if the Doppler can register the heartbeat yet." He prepared her.

He removed the probe off the cradle and moved it down to Eddie's stomach. "You have a little bump already," he noted as he placed the wand on her stomach.

She giggled, "yeah, guess so."

He moved the wand around her lower abdomen in circles when the baby finally settled in one position. He clicked a few more buttons on the monitor and turned it for them to see the black and white little blob in the corner. "There's the baby," he pointed.

"So that's what's been making me sick," she laughed.

Dr. Kwak laughed, "so right now it looks like just a blob, but over here you can make out the head," he pointed at the screen. "And right here is the body."

Eddie's eyes started to water. "So if I change views…" he said as he flipped the view, "here you can see the mouth, and nose."

Jamie looked at the screen confused, "what's floating right there?" He pointed at the two blobs.

"That right there is your baby's arms." he showed them.

"Aww," Eddie laughed as tears fell down her face. Jamie ran his free hand across the top of her head, "look at you, babe."

He pulled out the Doppler and switch the images to the heartbeat and the room echoed. "That is your baby's heartbeat." The sound filled the room as the machine recorded. "The heart rate is steady, which is good." He said as he wiped the gel off her stomach.

Jamie squeezed her hand and kissed her head. "Everything looks good you two, so next appointment you schedule we can find out the sex." He clarified. "You guys think you want to find out?" He asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Eddie said as she fixed her clothes back to normal.

"Here are your pictures," he said to her as the printed out. "And if the morning sickness keeps up, let me know, so I can check up with you again and see what's going on in there." He suggested.

"Will do." She smiled as Jamie helped her with her coat.

"and if you ever need anything in short notice just call and I'll fit you right in. You guys drive safe." He waved.

* * *

"That's in me," she laughed and leaned into Jamie as they walked out of the building.

He wrapped his arms around her back. "You're adorable," he laughed as he watched her expressions. She was smiling and so happy. He hadn't seen her like this in a while ever since she was feeling sick.

"Still thinking about riding patrol?" He wondered. He knew it wasn't safe for her or the baby.

"Jamie, I don't want to do desk duty." She complained. "I'm not the type of person that can sit around while all the action is happening around me. If I start to feel unsafe about it, then I'll go straight to desk, but as of now…" she told him and tried to figure out his expression.

"Ed-" Jamie tried.

"Jamie, please. You're my husband right now and as of now, I haven't told my Sarge yet," she claimed.

"Okay…"

* * *

 _how do you feel about Eddie still walking patrol? What do you want to see happen next? Please read and review!_


	6. 13 weeks: playing it safe

_**13 weeks: playing it safe**_

"Sooo, what are you having, a boy or girl?" Maya asked excited to know.

She shook her head, "I don't know yet." She told her.

"What, you're not going to find out?" She asked confused. She knew Eddie as the most impatient person.

She laughed, "I won't be able to find out until next appointment," she told her.

"Ahhh, still too early?" She asked, "I don't know, but to me, that baby is filling up your uniform." She smirked at her.

Eddie looked down, "yeah, a little. I had to have Jamie button my pants this morning," she laughed.

Maya shook her head, "you two."

They continued down the street, "12-Charlie." Jamie said over the air.

"12-Charlie responding," Eddie replied over the air.

"Take lunch," he replied.

Eddie and Maya continued to walk down the street to the corner and saw two other officers running to catch two kids who were coming their way. Maya started to run after them and Eddie saw the one kid starting to get away.

She ran after him and grabbed him from behind while she handcuffed him. "stop fighting me," she argued as he continued to sprawl his hands all over the place. "Stop!" She yelled again. He punched his hands out of cuffs she was about to lock and slammed her down and started running again.

Eddie hit the ground with a thump and fell straight on her abdomen. Maya ran in front of the kid without him expecting it when she saw her on the ground. "What did you do to her?" She yelled. "What did you do!" Maya passed the collar over to the other officers and ran over to check on Eddie.

"Did you hit your head?" She asked when Eddie started to sit up.

"N-no" she responded shakily with tears forming in her eyes. "I fell on my front."

"Sweetie don't cry, I'm sure everything's fine." She soothed. "10-4" she called through the radio.

"12 Charlie, I thought you were on lunch," Jamie called through.

Maya sighed as she held down the radio, "we were helping with an arrest sir." she responded.

"What are you doing then?" He asked over the radio, giving Jamie the Radio silence the rest of the way

"Dropping Janko off sir." She responded back to him.

Maya helped Eddie get on her feet. "I'll take you back to the house." She told her. Eddie stood up and took a few shaky breaths as she sat down in the RMP. "come on."

* * *

"What happened?" Jamie yelled through the hall as they walked back in with Maya supporting her back."Maya, what happened?" he yelled as he rushed to her side. "Is she okay?" he asked. He saw Eddie's face and she looked like she was going to cry at any minute.

"She's okay, just had a little scare with a perp," she told him and handed her off to Jamie. He looked down at Eddie, and she didn't speak a word, her hands were trembling. "Thanks, Maya," he told her softly and took Eddie straight into his office and shut the door.

When she heard the door shut, Jamie looked into her eyes and her face crumpled, "you were right. I'm sorry. I should- I should've stayed o-off patrol." She trembled. "I fell and what if I did some-something to the baby," she cried out of breath.

Jamie wrapped his arms around her and held her head in his chest. "breathe Ed." He told her as she took a few shaky breaths. Her legs were shaking and she was breathing heavy. He stepped back and took off the bulletproof vest. "Where does it hurt?" he asked aloud as she unbuttoned her lower buttons.

"H-here" she responded pointing at her lower abdomen as her crying slowed down. Jamie closed the blinds and examined her stomach for any bruises. "You're okay," he reassured as he could see her heart pounding.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," she trembled. Jamie held onto her and tightened his arms around her for comfort.

* * *

They called Dr. Kwak so he could check up on Eddie. He was busy in the hospital today so he told them to meet him there so he could check up on her. They sat in the waiting room and waited for their name to be called when they noticed Dr. Kwak come out. "You guys can follow me over this way," he stated and waited for them to follow.

He led them into the room and shut the door. "So, I heard there was a little incident, what happened?" He asked wanting to get all the background knowledge he could so he could start looking.

Eddie explained to him the situation and waited for his response. "Did you notice any bruising at all?" he questioned.

Eddie lifted her shirt towards him and pointed out the yellowish, purple bruises on her lower abdomen.

"Okay, why don't I listen to the heartbeat to see how your baby's doing." He suggested.

Eddie laid down on the hospital bed and lowered her jeans. He squirted the gel on her stomach. "This might hurt a little because of the bruising," he warned. He moved the wand onto her stomach and applied some pressure. The heartbeat sound was on, but there was no noise coming from the machine.

"Why am I not hearing anything?" she trembled quickly. Jamie tightened his grip on her hand as he watched her head moved back and forth towards the heart monitor and Dr. Kwak.

He continued to move the probe, "Try not to panic, it's not good for the baby. I just have to get it in the right spot before you can hear it." he told her. Eddie's face started to crumble as she looked in Jamie's direction, no longer able to look at the Doctor.

He saw a few tears start to run down her face and she mouthed 'sorry,' to him. "Eddie I'm sure everything's fine," he reassured her. He leaned down and swiped his thumb across her face, "it's gonna be okay," he said as he looked at her in the eyes.

Her eyes were still sad. Jamie bent down and moved to her eye level. "Ed, look at me," he told her. "Don't panic, I'm sure everything is fine."

Dr. Kwak spoke, "yep everything's just fine," he told her as the echoing filled the room. Eddie closed her eyes and looked at the monitor where the baby was moving around. "Your baby is doing perfectly fine."

Eddie let out a deep breath, "thank you," she responded shakily.

"I want you to go home and rest, I don't want to put so much strain on your body. Take a bath or something to calm yourself down. As your doctor, I'm also going to order you to get off walking patrol and start desk duty, because I don't want something worse to happen than just a little fall, okay?"

Eddie nodded her head in agreement, "thank you."

"All right," he responded. "Keep an eye on her and let me know if anything changes," he warned Jamie.

"Will do." he agreed and kissed Eddie's head as they walked out the building.

* * *

Jamie walked into the bedroom to find Eddie with her eyes open staring at the ceiling in the bed. "You okay?" he asked while leaning against the door frame.

She sighed and watched as he climbed into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his bare chest. "You heard the doctor, he said everything was okay." he whispered to her.

"I know, i'm just still nervous," she confessed.

"Just relax." he kissed her head.

She nuzzled into his chest and zoned off. "Love you," she mumbled.

"Love you too."

* * *

 _So, what are your thoughts on this? More chapters coming soon._


	7. 14 weeks: risky business

_**14 weeks: risky business**_

Jamie walked through the front door and saw Eddie laying on the couch watching a movie. He removed his shoes and walked around the couch in front of her and turned off the movie she was watching.

"Hey, I wa-" she started when Jamie took her mouth in his. She stopped talking and allowed him to keep going.

She moaned as he released his lips from hers, "rough day?" she assumed by the way he entered through the house.

He sat down next to her and signaled for her to put his head on his lap so he could play with her hair. "You have no idea," he responded and gave her one more kiss. "How are you feeling?" he asked her as he ran his finger through her soft hair.

She groaned, "my body aches everywhere." she started, "my legs are cramped, my abdomen hurts." she told him and closed her eyes.

"Here, flip," he motioned for her so he could rub the knots out of her legs.

She moved and placed her legs on his thighs. He started to massage them for her.

"Did you ever think when you married me, that this is what we would be doing on a Friday night?" she asked.

He laughed, "when we got married, I thought we would be the crazy newlyweds who would walk home drunk all the time from the bar."

Eddie had to laugh, "you mean every time I got tipsy and you had to walk me home after our tours when we were ' _just partners_ '." she joked. "Boy did I hate you every time that word came out of your mouth."

Jamie smirked and looked up at her smiling face, "we wouldn't be where we are now. Our relationship might have been all screwed up." he reminded her. "And if this is what our Friday nights look like now, it wouldn't change it for the world."

"How did I get so lucky?" she smirked at him.

Jamie smirked sly, "I'm just a great guy."

"Oh shut up," she laughed and threw her head back. "You're a pain in my ass,"

"But you still love me…" he joked.

She shook her head at him. Jamie would always find some way to joke with her at any time during the day that she needed some cheering up. "What's going on with the sharp pains?' he asked next in concern.

She moved around so she could get comfortable, "I'm cramping on my right side." she told him.

"You're not on your period, are you?" he asked almost immediately. He knew that when she would get period she would receive cramping on her right side and that was not something that was supposed to happen while she was pregnant.

"What? No, definitely not," she responded quickly. "No, this is normal, I looked it up because I thought the same thing. It's my ligaments or something. Just a lot of fancy terms saying i'm having a normal pregnancy."

He let out a deep breath, "okay good." he responded and waited a second before he spoke again, "So, what do you feel like watching tonight?"

"Woah, wait. I feel energized today. I don't want to sit home any longer." she said while sitting up.

Jamie looked at her confused, "well, what do you want to do?" he wondered.

"Danny does that family game night thing we can go to." she suggested.

Jamie scrunched up his face, "do we have to go to that?" he begged.

"Well, what else do you have in mind," she asked curiously. His eyes widened and he leaned forward as Eddie dropped back on the couch as he slowly moved on top of her.

"Well, we could, you know?" he said sly.

Eddie giggled, "are you up for it?" She asked with a grin. "I'm energized more than you think today."

"Well. let's find out…" he said and cupped her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her from off the couch while her legs wrapped around his waist. Eddie kept a stern hold on his face as she kissed him hard. She came up for air and was putting her mouth back on his when the doorbell rang right as they were entering the bedroom.

He sighed and released his hands from her butt as he placed her down. "Jamie…" She watched him walk over to the door as she stayed in the same place she left him. "Jamie you can't just leave me here. My hormones babe…" she complained.

"It's probably just the mail," he said as he opened the door.

Eddie went to put the pillows back on the couch when she heard Jamie speak to whatever was at the door. "Hey, Lena," Jamie responded as Eddie's eyes went wide.

"Mom?" she said shocked and quickly walked over to the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked as her mom came up for a hug.

Her mother backed up and looked at her, "edit honey, you look the same as I last saw you." she said to her daughter who was wearing a pair of leggings and a gray tight athletic jacket.

"Gee, thanks," Eddie shook her hand and took a seat at the kitchen island.

Lena then looked back at Jamie, "Jamie sweetie, have you been working out?" she asked. Eddie grinned at Jamie, as he held back a laugh. She welcomed herself into the house and looked at Eddie who was seated on the stool. "Sweetie, maybe you should work out a little more, like Jamie." Eddie's bump had grown from last week as the baby was starting to grow quicker than the past few weeks.

Eddie was supposed to tell her mom that she was pregnant and never made herself time to do it. She was constantly getting sick and today was the first real day that she felt more like herself.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked again annoyed.

Lena looked around their newly renovated house, "well it's your anniversary…"

Eddie stopped her midway, "our anniversary was like 2 months ago."

Lena looked back at Eddie, "oh, well, I bought champagne to celebrate."

She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed three glasses when Eddie stopped her. "Woah no, I'm good," she responded almost immediately as her mother started pouring the drink into the glass in front of her.

Jamie closed the door and stood next to Eddie and watched as her mother placed a glass in front of Jamie.

"Jamison, tell her to drink a little," he mother commanded gently.

"Mom, please enough," Eddie said and sat back in her seat.

Lena sighed, "okay, so I'm late a few months, but I'm here now." her mother justified. "Please edit, I haven't seen you in a while." she continued, "one drink, with your mother."

Eddie stared at Jamie and then looked back at her mother, " I can't." she sighed.

Her mother looked upset, "well _why_ not?" she asked strongly.

"Because I'm pregnant," she blurted and a small smile appeared on her face. Jamie moved over to her side, bent down and kissed her head.

Her mother looked in shock. Eddie didn't know if she was excited or upset, "you're what?" her mother asked wanting to make sure she heard correctly.

"I'm pregnant," she smiled.

Her mother laughed, "oh Edit." she smiled and walked over to her daughter and hugged her. "Lemme see." she gooed whiled Eddie stood up so she could see her small visible baby bump. She hugged her again and then back up quickly, "it's his right?"

Eddie looked at her mother incredulously, "yes it his mom," she said quickly without having to think about it.

"Well congratulations!" she responded with a huge smile on her face and hugged the two of them. "How far are you?" she asked wanting to get all the details.

Eddie moved to the couch, "I'll be 14 weeks tomorrow." she responded and took a sip from the plastic water bottle she was nursing on the coffee table.

"You're getting big already." Lena notified her. 'I don't think I was even showing until 20 weeks with you." she reminded her daughter.

Jamie stepped up in front for Eddie as he put away the extra glass she left on the counter, "She's doing perfectly healthy. The baby is growing perfectly fine as well. The doctor told us they all grow at a different pace." He told his mother-in-law signaling for her to stop making fun of his wife.

"Oh," was her response. "Have you told you're father yet?" she asked.

"No," she sighed.

Her mother stared at her confused, "well, when were you planning on telling me?" she inquired

Eddie stopped for a second, she really wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon and then she heard Jamie speak for her. "We've been working it all out, with her sickness. We are taking everything one step at a time."

"Well then," she said with a unwelcome tone. "I need to get going," she reminded herself as she looked down at her watch, "I'm meeting some friends for lunch and I just came to stop by." she told the couple.

Jamie helped walk her to the door, "thanks for stopping by." he said to her as she stood at the door.

"Thanks for having me." she responded and then lowered her voice so Eddie didn't hear, "you take good care of her."

"Will do," he promised her and shut the door. He walked back over to the living room and plopped himself down on the couch.

"so that was...nice," Jamie looked over at her.

Eddie looked over and faced him, "nothing like my mother interrupting our sex huh." she smirked and shook her head.

Jamie looked back over at her, "oh yeah, where were we?" he responded and climbed on top of her.

* * *

 _Tada! I hope you like this chapter, I had no clue what to write and then I just started typing really fast. Anyways, I really appreciate suggestions! Read and Review!_


	8. 15 weeks: I want, I want

_**15 weeks: I want, I want**_

Jamie and Eddie made their rounds around the store looking for new furniture they could place in the living room when they were done with remodeling the last room in the house until the baby came. It was the first time they actually left the house to go to the store together since the morning sickness was slowly starting to fade away. Eddie walked close to Jamie when she stopped at the gray sofa set. "What about this one?" She pointed to him as he followed next to her.

"This one?" he asked making sure he was looking at the right one.

"Yeah," she looked at his direction. Jamie moved and sat on the sofa that had three different pieces that came with it.

Jamie looked up at her, "I like this one." he said and lounged back on it like a kid. "I can watch the game and it will be big enough for the living room." he admired.

Eddie smirked at him, "you are something else." she laughed. "Grab the tag, so we can buy it," she told him.

Eddie swiped her hair behind her ear and noticing Jamie observing her. She looked over at him, "what?" she asked softly.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "nothing, you just look cute today." he told her as she leaned into him. "The bump really fits you well." he pointed to her.

"Thanks," she laughed. She wore a pair of Jeans that she was still managing to button, a tight white top that showed her bump, along with one of her green coats.

They continued to walk around the store and Jamie stopped when he heard Eddie gasp, "Jamie, look," she smiled as they were passing by the cribs.

"We are gonna need one of those huh," he smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"Guess so," she smiled back up at him. She walked over to one of the cribs, "look how cute this one is."

Jamie walked over to her, "Ed, that one's pink, we could be having a boy."

Eddie grinned, "but we _could_ be having a girl," she smiled incredulously and then came back to reality, "but I want a neutral one so when we have another kid we don't have to buy another crib." she suggested.

Jamie looked at her concerned, "you want _more_?" he smirked, "we haven't even had one to see if we can handle a baby." he told her honestly.

"Oh my god Jamie," she laughed. "It won't be that bad."

The continued to walk through the baby section. They figured since they were renovating the living room to just get started on the baby's room and get it done in one shot.

"Do you want to buy the crib just yet?" Jamie asked as saw Eddie walking past the cribs again.

She scrunched up her face, "no," she let out a deep breath. She waited for a second and then looked down, "I really want that pink one."

Jamie couldn't help but laugh at her. "And what if its a boy?"

She looked up at him, "I still want the pink one." she whined.

"Come on," he laughed and guided her to the kitchen supplies.

* * *

Eddie was holding onto a few kitchen towels to match the room and some new plates. They kept walking around to see if they missed anything. "Wait, can we get one of these?" Eddie asked as she pointed to the baby bottle drying rack. "We're gonna need it eventually."

"That's fine," he smirked. It was a grass look-a-like drying rack. "Pick out a few bottles and stuff while we're at it," he told her as he looked around some more.

Eddie looked around, picked out a few neutral colors and came back with a few baby bottles and pacifiers. "Good?" she smirked.

"Yeah, here let me take some of those," he told her. He took the heavy items off her hands, so she was left with the bottles and pacifiers. While he was taking them off her hands, the pacifiers slipped. He bent down to grab them and came back up and he felt someone run straight into him not paying attention.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said right as he was coming back up.

"No, don't worry about it." he continued. He grabbed the pacifiers off the ground and looked up at the face. "Syd?"

"Oh my god, Jamie, hi." she greeting giddy. "H-how are you?" she stuttered.

Jamie was standing right next to Eddie and handed her the pacifiers back. "I'm good, how are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm doing okay." she responded and took a breath preparing herself, "uh, whos this?"

Jamie wrapped his arm around Eddie's back, "this is my wife Eddie, Eddie this is Syd."

Eddie gladly extended her hand and greeted the girl in front of Jamie. "Nice to meet you," Eddie said.

Her eyes went wide, "oh you're married?" she asked appalled. "And pregnant I can see." She said pointing to the baby bottles she was holding along with her visible bump.

"Yeah." He responded to her. "So, how's London?" he wondered aloud. She left him and this was all coming and backfiring in her face.

"Really good actually. I'm still a lawyer...um are you still a cop?" she threw at him.

"Yeah, I'm a Sargent now, but yeah and that's where I met Eddie actually," he responded proudly.

Syd looked at Eddie, "oh, you're a cop too?"

"Yeah," she smiled and leaned into Jamie.

"Listen, it was nice catching up with you, but I really have to go," she said to him while holding up her phone indicating she was busy. "But congratulations on the baby," she stumbled with her words.

"See you around," Jamie spoke. She turned around and waved before turning the other way.

Jamie looked down at Eddie, "how did I get so lucky with you?" he responded the same way she did the other week.

Eddie looked him in the eyes, "I'm a catch," She said seriously.

Jamie shook his head, "yeah, _my_ catch." he smiled and hug her closer.

* * *

They walked back into the house with bags full of things and placed them on the kitchen counter. "I think we did pretty good today," she said while moving to the couch in the living room.

Jamie came and sat right next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "so, I read online the other day that the baby can start hearing us and starting this week I can start feeling it." she responded.

"Really?" Jamie asked surprised. "already?" he said to her. "you look so tiny though, how can you feel it already?"

Eddie leaned her head against his shoulder, "I don't know. I was showing early, but everything online said the baby is starting to move at his own pace. My bump isn't even that big. It just starting to really show." she told him. She wasn't at all big or really showing that much. She had a little bump on her lower abdomen that was visible, but it wasn't anything that was quick to recognize the first time you looked over.

"so the baby can hear me?" Jamie asked again.

She nodded her head. She lifted her shirt to show her abdomen and Jamie bent down and kissed it. He laid his head against her bare stomach like he did before she was pregnant and listened to Eddie's heartbeat.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm really proud of you, you know?" he told her. "you're carrying a baby, working and taking care of the house at once," he said proudly. Eddie leaned forward and kissed him right as he got off her stomach.

"you keep me going," she smiled.

* * *

 _15 weeks done! Just a quick warning that I am going back to school after I just had a week off of midterms. I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can while I'm off and then the updates are going to start to slow down. I hope you guys don't mind! Anyways, see you real soon!_


	9. 17 weeks: rough roads

_**17 weeks: rough roads**_

Jamie woke up to Eddie tossing and turning wide awake next to him, having a panic attack. "I can't do this anymore." she started to cry. She was grasping at her neck.

Jamie immediately jumped up to her attention, "Hey, hey, tell me what's wrong," he said to her. He sat up and pulled her into his arms when he felt her shaking. "Eddie, ed, I need you to calm down, relax," he tried and held her close to his heart. It always seemed to calm her down when she focused on the beating rhythm. He wasn't going to lie, she was having a rough time with the pregnancy. She was still getting sick, not as often, but enough for her to call in sick at least once every two weeks. When they called Dr. Kwak, he explained that that was normal for her to feel like that every once in a while.

Her breathing started to get back under control and she laid in his arms while tears started to slow. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked her softly.

She closed her eyes and settled into his arms. "My legs are throbbing, my stomach hurts from stretching, I cant sleep or-or." she stuttered and let out a deep breath.

"Okay, okay," Jamie soothed. "Do you want me to get you something? Do you want me to rub your legs?" She didn't respond, she just held onto him and shut her eyes in pain. "Babe, please… look at me," he told her and held her chin up at his eye level. She let out a shaky breath and stared at his face, " I know this is rough, I know," he said to her understanding. Her face was crumbling down, "It's okay."

"I can't sleep, I'm in so much pain," she frowned with watery eyes and tears running down her face.

Jamie hugged her tight against him and she laid on his chest while he brushed through her hair, "are you comfortable?" he asked lightly as he tried to get her to fall back asleep.

He watched her twist and turn all night. She was no longer able to sleep on her stomach which was how Jamie watched her fall asleep every night before she was pregnant. He saw her eyes starting to close in exhaustion and watched her like a hawk for the rest of the night.

* * *

The sun was shining through the curtain, Jamie woke up first and saw her in the same position she was when he watched her fall asleep on him. Her eyes slowly started to open, she stayed in the same position and he watched her yawn.

"Hey, try to fall back to sleep," he suggested while rubbing her side. "You had a rough night." he reminded.

She looked up at him and settled back down into his chest, "thank you" she responded sleepily, "for last night."

Jamie looked down at her. She sounded depressed, " I hate seeing you sad." he told her truthfully.

"I'm not," she said to him lightly and unbelievable.

She looked up at him, "If I need to tackle you right now to make you smile, so be it." he said to her. "I will take my pants off right now and be that crazy stripper you had at your bachelorette party." He said serious.

She laughed, "oh no please don't," and shoved her face into his chest.

"There she is," Jamie smiled happily to see her face light up again. "you're my world." he reminded her, "I never want to see you sad, okay?"She nodded her head and cuddled closer into him.

* * *

"So, how are you guys doing at home now with the pregnancy?" Danny asked Jamie while him Frank and Henry were drinking after dinner, and the girls were hanging out in the kitchen.

Jamie sighed and released the drink from her mouth, "It's been rough for her." he responded truthfully. "She's having a really rough time."

Henry looked at Jamie in concern, "what do you mean, is she okay?"

"She's getting there." he sighed. "She's not sleeping. I woke up to her crying in pain last night," he told them. "Her morning sickness keeps coming back and she keeps getting cramping on her legs, and I can't do anything to help her."

"How's she doing today?" Frank asked hesitantly.

Jamie leaned forward on the sofa, "she's a little better, I mean, she didn't fall back to sleep last night until 4:30, and woke up at around 8ish."

"Poor girl," Henry sighed. "I don't think anyone had it as bad as she is now."

Danny waited, "this is the part where I miss Linda, She would know exactly what to do. Erin was like that a little in the beginning and Linda helped her out and told her how she can get rid of some pain, but she wasn't in as much pain as Eddie." he thought aloud.

"She looks cute though," Frank chuckled, "with her bump."

Jamie smirked, "yeah, she definitely glows." he said while smiling. "She is all sass, but she is so excited whenever we go shopping, she heads straight to the baby aisle and comes back with loads of stuff." He remembered.

They all laughed. "She might look tough, but she can get really soft."

Danny smirked, "she's going to be a great mom."

"She definitely will."

* * *

They continued to talk for a little while and turned on the game. Eddie came into the den after they finished cleaning and having small talk. She walked over and sat next to Jamie. He pulled her into his side while she rested her head on his shoulder blade. "You okay?" he whispered, loud enough that everyone heard and looked over at her in concern.

She placed her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes, "yeah," she whispered as Jamie planted a kiss on her head.

Danny looked over in Jamie's direction, "she okay?" he mouthed to him.

Jamie nodded his head and looked back down at her while she was staring at the game with heavy eyes.

Danny looked over at Eddie, "are you guys going to find out what you're having?" he wondered patiently.

"Yeah," she said in the midst of a yawn, "in 2 weeks we have it planned," she said getting excited.

"What do you think you're having?" He asked her curious to see what his instinct was.

"I personally think its a boy, he thinks its a girl." She responded to his question. "But," she sighed gratefully, "I don't care what it is, as long as the baby's healthy, that's all that matters to me." she pointed out.

"Amen to that," Frank said.

Jamie looked down at her, "we're gonna have a real healthy kid the way we're going," he joked as she shoved her face in his chest.

Jamie could tell she was getting tired and knew she didn't sleep well last night, "ready to head home?" he whispered to her?

She nodded her head yes, and watched as Jamie got up first. "Come on, let's get some sleep," he said and held a hand out for her.

* * *

 _17 weeks finished! I hope you guys like it so far. Leave your opinion!_


	10. 18 weeks: preparation

_**18 weeks: preparation**_

She moved over to the side of the room, "what if we put the chair here and then move changing table here." she pointed around the room.

They finished the renovation for the living room and they were going to start on the baby's room next week as soon as they knew the gender.

"You want to put the crib then by the window?" He asked while writing down the dimensions of how they were laying it out.

Eddie looked at the window and then around the room, "wait no," she said immediately.

"So, no crib by the window?" He looked at her confused.

She stood with her one hand on her back, "no…" she thought about it as she spoke.

Jamie laughed, "why not?"

Eddie looked at him incredulously. "What if some psycho decides they want to kidnap our kid?" She said.

"Ed, I don't think anyone will break through our window," he said to her.

"You don't know that," she said seriously. Jamie looked at her like she was crazy, "wait, can we just leave the crib in our room, so I can watch the baby," Eddie looked at him with puppy eyes.

"You want two cribs?" He stared in confusion.

Eddie sighed, "no, I just, I want to keep the baby next to me." She told him.

"That's what the chair is for," he said. "You can rock it to sleep and feed it." He saw the concern in her eyes, "the baby won't know when you're gone, we'll rock it to sleep and put it down."

"Ed, nothing is going to happen. There are two of the NYPD's finest cops living here." He told her. "My dad and Danny are right around the corner, and I don't think we'll be alone the first week. Erin will be here all day long."

She still looked worried, "I will make a promise to you. Nothing will happen, I will make sure of it." He wrapped his arms around her back.

She leaned into him, "I can't even hug you anymore," she joked with her stomach showing.

Jamie looked around the room again. He kissed the top of her head and backed up, "we can place the crib in the corner, we can put the chair right next to the window, and then l can put the changing table next to the door." He directed.

"I think that's perfect," she smiled. "But, can we get locks on the windows."

Jamie laughed at her as he closed the measuring tape, "sure."

"I'm paranoid, it's our first baby and while I'm on leave, you'll be at work…" she told him. "I'll be alone."

"I'll be there every step of the way. You don't have to worry." He put his hands on her back.

"What color do you think?" She asked him still in his arms.

"Colors, oh we haven't talked about that yet." He responded.

"I don't want anything too crazy. No wallpapers, just one solid color." She explained. "I want it to go along with the flow of the rest of the house."

Jamie looked around again, "what if we did a neutral gray tone," he suggested.

Eddie's head starting spinning with ideas, "and then for we can do pops for color with the baby blankets and pillows." She pictured as she was putting the room together in her head.

"I'm going to tear out the flooring in here and add carpeting." He explained to her. "I'm going to start getting rid of the popcorn ceiling this weekend, and then I'll start painting."

"Can I move in here?" Eddie smirked, "it's going to look so cute in here." She said while looking around at the empty walls.

"Yeah, well," he sighed, "I have to get to work. I requested off next week." He told her.

"Okay," she smiled and fixed his tie. "I'll see you at home, Sarge." She said and stood on her tippee toes to reach him.

* * *

"I'm home," he yelled as he closed the front door. "I brought dinner." When he didn't hear her respond, he removed his shoes and walked into the living room where she was lying asleep on the couch.

He crouched down beside her on the floor and brush through her hair, "hey, I brought dinner," he whispered to her. Her eyes slowly opened in his direction.

"Hi, sorry," she said till groggy. "My back was hurting so I laid down for a bit, guess I fell asleep."

He helped her up off the couch, "guess what I got from Renzulli today." He said as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she looked into the bag of food. Jamie tossed her the bag, "what's this?" She asked.

She opened the bag and saw the different baby clothes, "Marie said to give them to you. They were clothes they never used for their kids because they were too small. He said to let him know if we wanted them, and I told him we'd take them." he explained to her. "I haven't looked at any of them yet."

She pulled the clothes out of the bag. There were all different types. She gave them onesies, blankets, shirts, pants, baby sock, and hats.

"Aw look at this one, " she said and pulled out a fluffy pink onesie. It had ears on the hood and paws on the feet.

"That's adorable," he laughed as she passed it to him and looked in the bag at the other clothes.

"Watch it be a boy," she laughed. "That'd be my luck."

"Ah Jamie look," she screeched in excitement. "It's the NYPD one."

Jamie looked at the one she was holding up and grabbed the matching cap that went along with it. "It matches."

She giggled at his excitement, "oh I can't wait to hold our baby, " she smiled in awe while Jamie immediately continued to search the bag.

"Is gonna be a girl," he laughed, "look it's a sign."

* * *

 _Hey guys! What do you think the baby is? A boy or a girl? I had a really hard time getting inspiration for this chapter, so please send ideas. Lol. Anyways, more chapters coming soon!_


	11. 20 weeks: pink or blues

_**20 weeks: pinks or blues?**_

They sat in the waiting room while Eddie bounced her leg, "Eddie, relax." She was very fidgety as Jamie took notice. She looked around the room and saw the pictures of all the doctors on the wall, as well the T.V. screen that played the same video of a baby in the womb.

She glanced at the door for the hundredth time and then back in Jamie's direction " I can't, I'm nervous and excited." She smiled.

He reached over for her hand and tightened his grip. "You ready?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, "no!" she said immediately.

Jamie bursted into laughter, "oh babe."

They waited for another ten minutes, making small talk when the heard the door open up, "Eddie Reagan?" They called. She glanced in Jamie's direction and let out a deep breath.

"Hi," she said while they walked over to her.

The nursed smiled back at her, "you can follow me right this way." They stopped at the small room with a few different computers and only a few lights on for obvious reasons.

"Okay Eddie, I'm going to give you this gown to put on, the doctor will be right in," The nurse said to her.

"Thanks," she said as she left the room and began undressing. Jamie took her clothes and folded them into a pile while she sat down and waited for the doctor to come in.

They heard a knock at the door and Dr. Kwak came in with her chart. "Hey, welcome back,' He greeted the two of them. "Halfway done I can see," he pointed out and motioned for her to lay down on the exam table.

She stood on the step and carefully brought her feet over the table as the paper crinkled. Eddie had her head against the pillow with one hand behind it along with her other hand squeezing Jamie's while she waited for him as he got the equipment ready.

"Yeah, its happening quick." she looked in Jamie's direction. "How's the sickness been?" he asked remembering to the last visit.

"it's on and off, it's gotten better though, I'm just in a lot of pain now," she explained.

Dr. Kwak grabbed the gel, "okay, I'm going to pour some of the gel on your belly now." he explained to her as he distributed an even amount against her lower abdomen. He waved the wand against her stomach and rubbed the gel around. The computer was faced in his direction as he watched the two of them keeping small talk, "as soon as I get this setup, I will flip the screen for you guys to see," he informed.

Eddie nodded her head and squeezed his hand and watched as he applied a fair amount of pressure on her bladder which she was not enjoying at the moment.

After a few seconds more, he looked up at them, "okay, you guys ready?" he asked them.

Eddie's eyes lit up in excitement, "yes,' she responded immediately.

He turned the screen to face them and revealed the baby towards them. Eddie immediately started crying while she read the heart machine that read, '140 BPM.' She laughed as tears left her eyes, "that's our baby."

Jamie leaned over and softly planted a kiss on her head, "that's our baby," he repeated to her as it felt so surreal.

Their eyes glued to the screen, Dr. Kwak began pointing different things out with his free hand while typing, clicking and removing the wand around with the other hand. "So here is your baby's head, his nose, and his face." he pointed out at the two of them.

Eddie didn't even need him to explain what everything was, she was able to see the baby perfectly on the monitor. They kept their eyes glued to the screen and watched the little figure on the screen started to yawn. "Aww," Eddie adored as the tears started back up again.

Dr. Kwak continued to rub the wand around on her stomach, "do you guys want to know the sex?" He asked the two of them.

Her eyes went wide and she looked towards Jamie quickly and back at him, "Yes." she said excitedly.

Eddie let out a deep breath preparing herself, "ready?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "It's a girl." he pronounced excited for the couple. Eddie's eyes continued to water, "a girl, we're having a girl," she cried against Jamie while he kissed her softly and rubbed her tears away.

"Yes we are," Jamie said to her as he let a few of his own tears fall into her hair while he kissed her head.

He clicked a few more buttons on the monitor and then wiped the gel off her stomach, "everything looks really good you guys." He said happy for the couple. 'Have you guys felt any movement yet?" he asked before he let them leave.

"I think I felt flutters, I don't know for sure though, it always feels like I'm just going to get sick," she told him honestly.

"That is actually your baby moving around inside of you," he explained to her. "and starting now you both should be able to feel your little girl's movements," he said.

* * *

They were all seated for dinner when the topic sprung. Henry asked first, impatient to wait any longer, "so, what are you guys having?" he asked excitedly while all eyes went to them.

Jamie looked at Eddie and let her tell the news. She was so excited it was a little girl. She loved all the outfits people were giving to her and she couldn't wait to put the baby on them. "We're having a girl." she laughed while the tears started to come back again.

Rounds of 'congratulations,' and 'I knew it,' spread across the table. "Did you get pictures?" Nicky asked ecstatically. She prayed they would be having a girl because there have been so many boys in the family.

"They are in my purse, I can bring them out when we're done," she smiled just as excited Nicky was.

Erin looked over at Jamie down the table, "I'm stealing her and we're going shopping." she said

"Hey, I'm coming too!" he laughed.

Eddie laughed at his response, "he was so excited when we were looking at the baby clothes the other day." She explained. "Renzulli gave us some stuff and we were rummaging through them like five-year-olds in a candy store," she laughed with Jamie.

"I will say, I'm excited it's a girl," he smirked. He leaned back in his chair, "gonna have some tea parties, and play dress up," he smirked at Eddie as she laughed along with the girls as they listened to him goo.

"Don't mind if I join you," Danny joined and took a sip of his wine, "Princess Danny Reagan to the rescue," and they all bursted into laughter.

* * *

 _Well, its a girl! Stay tuned for more chapters. A quick warning that updates will start to slow due to school, but I will try my best to keep up!_


	12. 21 weeks: my promise

**_21 weeks: my promise_**

Eddie woke up to the bedside cold, his uniform was still hung up in the closet, the bedroom door was closed. She figured Jamie went out to go to work and it was urgent. She looked over at the side of the bed and grabbed her phone.

 _Happy birthday, baby! I love you! Meet me at the diner._

Eddie smiled when she saw the message. Every year on her birthday Jamie would plan something special for her. Last year he surprised her by taking a two-day trip to the beach. They were constantly at work and if he could give them both a little getaway, he would take his chances.

 _I told you not to do anything crazy this year._

She waited for a text back while she got out of bed and got ready.

She walked into the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. "Eddie Reagan?" the man said when she opened the door to him.

"That's me," she smiled awkwardly. She didn't recall buying anything.

The man grabbed the items that were on the floor and placed them in her hands, "these are for you." he stated.

"Thanks," she smirked. She looked at the dozen roses that were the same ones he had delivered to her every year. She closed the door and placed them on the counter, grabbed out her phone and saw that Jamie hadn't responded.

 _J, what are you up to?_

 _Nothing…_

She smirked at his response back and waited a hot second to reply.

 _Thank you for the roses_

Jamie smiled when he looked down at his phone. He was at the diner, waiting for her to get ready.

 _I'm waiting for babe_

She smiled at her phone and put on her shoes and walked out the door.

 _I'll be over in 10_

* * *

Jamie heard the bell to the diner ring. He looked up from the menu and smiled at her as she made her way to the table. "Hey," she said to him.

He got up from his seat and kissed her cheek, "happy birthday," he whispered to her softly.

"Thank you." she sat down in her seat and they ordered breakfast. "The roses were a nice touch," she laughed in his direction.

"I never forget," he told her.

She loved the way he was smirked at her, it was like the same magical feeling as when they first got married. "That you don't." The waiter came over and put a drink down for her. "So, what did you plan for today?" she asked puzzled.

"You have to wait and see," he smiled at her. She looked at him impatiently, "oh it's not that bad."

They finished their breakfast and paid the bill, "ready?" he asked her.

Jamie had a day planned out that would bring back memories. They drove around in the car for a little while when Jamie stopped at the curb. "What are we doing here?" she asked him, with the memory not ringing a bell. "Wait is this th-" she stopped when he nodded.

They were stopped at the coffee shop where they finally realized they couldn't keep being just partners when they realized their relationship meant way more to them. "Yep," he smirked.

He continued driving and parked the mini-golf course. He hopped out of the driver's seat and opened her door. He saw the tears forming in her eyes with the memories of those two days flooding back. "Remember this place?" He asked her while wiping the tears from her eyes.

She sniffled back while nodding and reached for the hand he was holding for her. He took her inside where there was nobody on the course. "Two please," he asked the employee while she grabbed them golf balls and sticks.

He led her outside, where they played all the courses. They got to flag 15 when he stopped her and took her hand. "Ed," he stopped her as he saw the tears falling from her eyes, "I asked you right at this spot if you would marry me," he smirked and wiped away her tears.

"Jamie…" she cried.

"When I first met you, you were this sassy little thing," he explained. She laughed a sob, "I looked at you the first day I met you and something told me that I would never be able to get away from you." he told her truthfully. "And now, now I can't get enough of you."

She sniffed and wiped her hand against her face. "My life was empty before you, and now I never want to picture it without you."

Eddie gasped and started crying again when she saw him drop down on one knee and pull out a felt square box. "I married you two years ago, and that was the best decision that I've ever made. I couldn't think of something that I could do to make your birthday perfect." he took her left hand and held it in his. He popped open the felt box to reveal a diamond band, the same one as her wedding band. "You mean the world to me," he said and slid the band onto her ring finger. "Happy birthday," he said to her sweetly and cupped her face.

"Jamie," she cried as he stared into his eyes. He kissed her sweetly. She looked down on the matching ring that was on her finger, "It's beautiful," she laughed sweetly.

"I wanted to get you something that you would remember. This year with a baby coming, we are not able to do all the things that we used to, but I wouldn't trade it for the world, as long as I'm with you," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled and leaned against his chest. She sniffled once more and looked him in the eyes, "how did I get so lucky?"

'The real question is, how did _I_ get so lucky?" he responded back and kissed her sweetly.

* * *

 _A-DOR-A-BLE. Whew, so a little break from reality and a little bit of a focus on the important things in life. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review!_


	13. 23 weeks: the dangers of life

_**23 weeks: the dangers of life**_

"Dinner's almost done," Erin said in the kitchen with Eddie and Nicky.

"Kay," they responded from the den as they were all watching the ending of the Jets game.

Eddie finished cutting up the cucumbers and placed them in the salad bowl. "Did Jamie text back yet?" Erin asked. He was still at work and was supposed to meet her here a half hour ago.

Eddie dried her hands with the towel next to her and clicked on her phone. Still no response. "No," she sighed, "nothing yet."

"I wonder where he is," Nicky questioned.

Eddie started to mix the salad, "he probably got a collar right when he was leaving, and filling out paperwork," she said calmly, but she knew that wasn't the reason. When they had to process a collar, it wouldn't take that long, besides they would have them clock back to the house 20 minutes before their shift was over just for that reason.

Danny, Frank, and Henry were heard yelling at the T.V. when the news popped up on the bottom. "Are you kidding me?" Danny yelled at the T.V. and the girls heard it through the kitchen and laughed.

"Something must have happened," Nicky laughed at her uncle.

Danny busted through the door to the kitchen and immediately signaled for Erin. He took her to the side. "Keep Eddie in the kitchen." He said quickly.

Erin turned around and watched Eddie and Nicky talking. "why, what's going on,"

Danny looked back at Frank on the phone, "nothing, just keep her in the kitchen," he said nervously.

Erin stared him down, "you can't expect me to keep her in the kitchen without an explanation. What's going on, Danny," she interrogated.

"Jamie's in the middle of a robbery, he's heading in, I need you to keep her calm. We don't need anything to happen to her or the baby." He said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah," Erin sighed. "How do you know about this?"

Danny looked back over at the T.V. "the news came up and Jamie was running inside," he sighed.

"What's dad doing?" Erin asked.

"Trying to get a hold of him, just keep her in the kitchen," he directed.

"Okay," she said and looked back at him.

Erin was keeping small talk with Eddie in the kitchen, keeping her distracted until she heard anything else from Danny. All of the sudden everyone's phone's binged once.

 _Breaking news:  
Bank robbery on the corner of 8th and 9th Street. Officers from the 2-9 responded first to the scene._

Eddie's heart dropped into her stomach, "oh my god," her heart was beating quick.

Erin could see the panic look in her eyes, "Eddie, Eddie," she calmed as she watched her face go pale and she looked like she going to be sick.

Eddie didn't even look at her, she quickly ran out of the kitchen and into the den where she watched Jamie going into the building with the SWAT team. "Frank?" She panicked.

"He's going to be fine," Frank tried to calm.

"Frank, he's running into the building!" she yelled and tried to dial his number.

Danny came up behind her and put his hand on her back, "Eddie you need to try to calm down."

Eddie moved away from him, "that man on the screen is my husband who is running into danger. Danny, I am 5 months pregnant, I _cannot_ do this alone, so you don't get to tell me to calm down." She stated with her eyes closed.

"Eddie," Frank said as she put on her shoes.

She grabbed her phone and walked out the door out to her car. "Maya, where are you?"

* * *

Eddie stopped at the robbery and ran straight to the scene, she flashed her badge and made her way to Maya. "where is he?"

"He's inside, you shouldn't be here, it isn't safe." she started towards her as she focused on the monitor.

Jamie kept trying to talk to him and calm him down, but he seemed too nervous. "Do you really want to risk your life on this stupid mistake?" Jamie tried.

"Why not, if I try to escape, I will have a better chance at life then coming with you and going to jail for the rest of my life" The man shook the gun in his direction.

"You don't want to do this," Jamie said again.

The gunman didn't respond, Jamie's phone binged from the last time Eddie called reminding him to check his messages.

"Turn that off," He yelled at Jamie.

Jamie looked down at his phone and saw another missed call from Eddie. "I can't," he replied to him.

"What do you mean you can't turn it off," he trembled and kept the gun pointing in Jamie's direction.

"I can't turn it off because that sound is my wife. My wife who is five months pregnant, watching me outside these doors, scared that I won't come out alive," Jamie explained as the gunman started to settle down. "I have a baby on the way, so if you hurt me, you hurt my family, my wife, and my baby all at once, is that what you want!" Jamie yelled at him.

"I just needed money," he cried out, "if you would have let me get it, nobody would be getting hurt, and nobody would be worried about their families."

Jamie knew he was running out of time. The phone to the bank started to ring, he picked it up an answered slowly. The gunman knew exactly what was going on, they were trying to distract him while the sniper would shot him. He saw the sniper on the top of the building and his eyes went straight to Jamie, he pulled back the trigger and aimed his gun right at his chest.

Jamie flew back by the pressure of the bullet and the gunman inside was shot dead. SWAT came in and pulled Jamie out and placed him on the gurney.

"JAMIE!" he heard Eddie's yell and saw her running towards him, "baby, look at me, you're fine." she cried as they brought him towards the ambulance and ripped off his vest.

He wasn't bleeding, "I'm okay," he coughed and squeezed her hand, "the vest got it." Eddie started crying uncontrollably as he sat up in the gurney, "I'm okay baby, I'm okay." He could feel her legs shaking against his body and held onto her head and placed in his chest. Eddie heard the sound of his heartbeat and immediately started to calm down.

"I could have lost you today," she whimpered against him.

Jamie wrapped his arms tight against her, "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere,"He said and took in her scent, "I _refuse_ to go anywhere."

* * *

 _Well, this was an unexpected chapter that I did not think would end like this...oops. I hope you liked it, I'll be back!_


	14. 25 weeks: alive and kicking

_**25 weeks: alive and kicking**_

Eddie sat at her desk and was finishing the papers Jamie gave her to fill out. She was perfectly content with the work he was giving her because he was giving her stuff so she could help him out. She was halfway through the second to last file when the feeling started to catch up to her. She clicked her pen and closed her eyes feeling that there was something wrong.

Jamie walked in and saw Eddie at the desk when they were arresting a perp. "Hey," he said softly as he went around the desk to give her a kiss.

"Hey, what'd this guy do?" She asked as she grabbed him the sheet behind the desk for paperwork.

Maya smirked, "he thought it would be so cool to do a drug deal, right in the middle of midtown," she said.

"Ha, that looked like it worked well," Eddie said to the perp when he backfired on her from behind the desk.

"Yeah, watch it or you're next blondie." He said at Eddie.

Jamie jumped into action, "HEY, WATCH YOUR MOUTH" he said sternly at him. "START WALKING!" He said defensively.

Eddie smiled at him, "bye, I'll see you at home" she said softly from behind the desk.

Jamie looked back at her and smiled, "bye, love you" he said right before he walked out to leave.

* * *

Eddie walked into the kitchen. She had been home for about 30 minutes and was waiting for Jamie to start eating when she felt the same type of vibration against her abdomen.

 _'is this normal,'_ she thought as she continued to do her own thing around the house.

She heard Jamie unlock the door while she was sitting on the couch. She felt drained and exhausted.

"Hey, I'm home" he called out from the foyer.

"Hi," she said as she yawned.

Jamie laughed, "how you feeling?" He said as he walked around the couch to sit next to her.

"Tired," she said as she laid her hair down on his shoulder.

Her hand was protectively on her stomach when she felt the same movement again. "Jamie?" She said as she sat up a little, "is this normal?" She said as she moved her hand over to where she felt a flutter.

Jamie put his hand over her stomach and waited. "I don't feel anything," he said as he felt a push.

"That," she said immediately, "Is _that_ normal" Eddie said as she looked over at Jamie in concern.

Jamie felt the same motion as he moved his hand again. He laughed and looked back at Eddie which made her look at him with concern.

"Jamie is this normal," she said nervously.

"Eddie, that's the baby," he said. He moved his hand around her stomach and she placed her hand on top of his.

Eddie chuckled, "I've been feeling that all day," she said.

He laughed. He could see that she immediately had the sign of relief written across her face. He moved his head down and kissed her belly right where she felt a push again.

"Oh," she laughed as she felt the baby moved when his lips touched her. Jamie chuckled and kissed her head. "That's our little girl," she laughed lightly.

"Yeah," he smiled as another punch was thrown in his direction. She laughed at the feeling.

"This will never get old," she smirked at him. "All day long I was a nervous wreck thinking that something was wrong."

"Well, nothing's wrong," he smiled and kept his hand on her stomach. "I just want to hold her in my arms already."

"You and me both," she laughed. "I can just imagine the nights where we are playing with her like the whole feeling is just hitting me now," she smirked.

"Dressing her up in a Jet's jersey and bringing her to dad's house to watch the game," he laughed at the thought of a baby sitting on his lap with all the men.

Eddie laughed at the sight, "you are going to become such a softy," she smirked. "I just-just a few more weeks, we're more than halfway there," she said and leaned her head on his chest. "I mean think about it, we are going to have a baby in our house.'

"That doesn't feel safe," he joked at her.

Eddie laughed with him, "no, definitely not."

* * *

Eddie finished boiling the pasta that was on the stove and carefully drained the water.

She felt Jamie's arms wrap around her and she leaned back against him. "Hey," she smiled and tipped her head back so he could kiss her.

"I finished it," he grinned at her.

"Finished what?" she wondered with wide eyes.

"The baby's room," he smirked. "Wanna come to see it?" he asked while she placed the pot down on the counter.

"Yeah," she smiled and followed him where they stopped outside the bedroom door.

He put his hand on the knob, "you ready?" he smirked while he could still smell the touch-up paint drying.

He opened the door to reveal the brown white crib with pink sheets and pink soft blanket handing off the side. The top half of the wall was painted the neutral grey they both decided on and then bottom half trim was painted a white. The new carpeting was placed on the floor, along with a fuzzy white accent rug. All the furniture matched with each other. The soft pink curtains swayed with the wind blowing from each window so the paint smell would leave the room. A giant light brown teddy bear sat in the corner of the room and a few baby clothes they received were placed in the matching dresser set.

"Jamie, it's adorable," she laughed a few tears while Jamie leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You did an amazing job."

"Hey, I can't take all the credit, you bought it all, I just put it together," he reminded her.

She moved and sat in the rocker in the corner of the room where they decided and look at the walls where Jamie added an 'R' for Reagan right in between the two windows. " I figured when we figure out the name, I can go back and get the other two letters," he smiled.

She looked at him in the eyes and smiled, "this room looks absolutely perfect."

* * *

 _Hey guys, I'm doing pretty good with keeping up, hopefully, it stays that way. Please leave a review!_


	15. 28 weeks: name game

_**28 weeks: name game**_

Jamie looked up from his phone, "what about the name Elena?"

Eddie tilted her eyes towards the ceiling and thought about it, "no, that's not us."

Eddie continued to scroll through the names on the baby app. "Every single app shows the exact same names." She sighed in frustration.

"Summer?" She suggested, just throwing anything she could think of.

Jamie looked at her funny, "so, what happens in the winter," he laughed.

Eddie smirked and looked back down, "good point."

They have been doing this for the last several nights trying to pick out a baby name. They would search their phones and throw names at each other until they could both agree and so far neither of them could agree on one.

"Vanessa?" Eddie suggested.

Jamie thought about it for a hot second, "that's too traditional, our names are weird."

Eddie shook her head, she knew it was true. "Okay, but I don't want our kid like us. Remember how that lady thought I was you, and you were me. I don't want that to happen."

"I will never forget that day," Jamie remembered t like it was yesterday. "Yeah, please don't give birth in a movie theater. If you are anywhere close to going in labor, please, just you know, call me," he laughed in all seriousness.

"Maybe I'll feel like giving birth in a movie theater, even better, in a parking lot," she teased him.

Jamie adjusted himself in bed and looked over at her, "Ed, I swear if I get a 9-1-1 that you are giving birth in a street, there is something wrong with us."

Eddie smacked her hand against the bed and laughed, "don't worry I won't do that to you," she explained. "I have all intentions of being in a hospital prepared when I'm giving birth," She sighed. "Yeah, we need to take about that by the way."

"About what?" He asked and looked over at her.

"When I have the baby, who's going to be there."

Jamie sighed, "well my whole family is going to be in the waiting room, just so you are ready for that."

Eddie looked over and faced him, "as long as they aren't in the room when I'm having her, that's fine."

"Yeah, that'd be a bit weird," he smirked in her direction.

"I'm just making sure because you guys still like to trick me at dinner." She sighed and continued to scroll through the names.

"Well, I wouldn't care if they all watched each other give birth, I just want you and I in the room," Jamie notified her.

"Thank God," she sighed as relief passed through.

She could continued to swipe pass the different websites and she even managed to take a quiz to find a good name and she didn't like it. "Our kid isn't going to have a name," she sighed in frustration.

"Yes, she will" Jamie soothed. "Just give it time."

"I've given it three weeks Jamie," she plopped her head on his shoulder.

They both put their phones down and stayed in complete silence. "Katie," Eddie said without asking.

"Katie Reagan," she smiled and looked up at Jamie.

He's thought about it and looked back down at her, "I like that. It's different," he said and kissed her head.

"Yay, the baby isn't no name any longer," she laughed. "We just need a middle name."

"Oh geez," he smirked. "Now we have to find some that match with Katie."

"Good luck with that," Eddie laughed. "Forget the middle name," she joked.

"Katie Alic-" he started and Eddie stopped him halfway.

"No, it just sounds weird." She laughed. "Reminds of that lady who stole the baby," she said to him and thought back to when she was nervous about someone taking their baby. "No Alice, please. God, no Alice," she sighed

"Katie Mia?"

"No, don't like it," she sighed. "Why is this so hard."

"You're telling me."

"Katie Jamie," she laughed and saw Jamie glance over at her. "I'm joking, I'm joking."

"Pain in my ass," Jamie teased her.

They sat in silence again and Jamie watched as Eddie started to zone off. He turned the T.V. off and fell asleep the same way he has been for the past few months with Eddie's head on his chest. It seemed to be the only way she could actually fall asleep.

* * *

Eddie woke up in the middle of the night as usual and just stared at the window. She looked over at Jamie who was passed out next to her. She got up to go to the bathroom and found herself sitting in the baby room on the rocking chair playing with a teddy bear.

Jamie woke up a few minutes later and saw the bed next to him empty, the lights to the bathroom off and the bedroom door open. He swung his feet over the bed and walked into the hallway and found the baby's room door open. He stretched his arms back and walked in.

He saw her sitting in the rocker, "babe, what are you doing, it's late." He said and crouched down next to her.

She looked over at him, "I couldn't sleep," she sighed. "I don't like the name Katie," she decided.

"Ed, we don't have to choose a name now." He said and moved over to the end seat.

"I know, I just, I have a lot on my mind," She sighed. "The name didn't feel right and now I'm tensed for some reason."

Jamie rubbed her leg and watched her stare out the window. He saw how she was putting so much thought into this.

"Scarlet," he said and Eddie's attention sprung right to him.

"Scarlet?" She asked and thought about it. "Scarlet Reagan…"

"It flows, it's different, it's us," Jamie pointed out.

Eddie looked around the room, "It's perfect," She smiled at him.

Jamie signaled for her to scoot over on the chair and he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her body. She relaxed into him, "Gracie," she popped. "Scarlet Gracie Reagan."

Jamie looked over at her and saw how she immediately calmed down when she settled with the name. "Yeah?" He gave it a thought and kissed her head, "I think it's the perfect name."

They both looked around the baby room. "So it's settled." He looked at her.

"Scarlet Gracie Reagan," she looked up at him and sighed in relief. "It's settled."

* * *

 _Well, looks like she has a name! Do you like it? I got the name from the deleted scene and I thought it was the perfect name. Read and review!_


	16. 30 weeks: breathless

_**30 weeks: breathless**_

Eddie sat with Erin inside the house while the rest of the family was outside celebrating Sean's high school graduation. "Thank you, for sitting with me in here," Eddie said to her sister-in-law who was making a cup of coffee.

She stirred the sugar into her cup, "I remember being 7 months pregnant, and it wasn't easy," she agreed and sat down next to her on the island. "The hot flashes, fainting spells, not being able to get up…"

Eddie smirked, "I can't wait to be able to get off the couch in a matter of two seconds. It's like my whole body has changed."

Erin glanced at Eddie who was looking out the door. "It's the little things that we take for granted." she sipped her cup in front of her.

She sighed, "I couldn't sit out there much longer, I thought I was going to die of heat right then and there." She laughed.

"Don't worry, I know what that felt like, I definitely don't miss that part of the pregnancy," Erin said.

"My mom isn't much help either, she comes around every so often and complains that I'm gaining too much weight," she sighed in defeat. "At this point, I can't do much about it."

Erin looked at her like she was crazy, "are you kidding? You look fabulous," she said to her. "You should have seen Linda and I," she laughed at the thought, " we looked like we were having triplets."

Eddie laughed, "I sure don't feel like it." She smirked, "I used to be able to eat whatever I wanted and I would burn it all off at the gym, now...the weigh just keeps coming on, and I'm just so uncomfortable all the time now."

"You're almost there." She reminded her. "Almost less than two months and you'll have a little girl."

Eddie smiled at the thought, "we finished the baby room a few weeks ago, sorta picked out her name, just giving it time to make sure it's the right one, now it's just the waiting game."

"See, you're at the finish line." she smiled. They heard the door open and Jamie stepped into the kitchen quickly as he was on a mission.

"Hey," he looked at the two girls and headed for the fridge, " I didn't know you two were in here." He walked around towards Eddie and kissed her. He continued looking around the kitchen in a hurry.

"What do you need?" Erin asked quickly.

Jamie looked up and down, "Where did Dad put his graduation cake?"

Erin looked behind her and saw Jamie searching the fridge.

"Bottom shelf to the left," she glanced and they heard Jamie sigh a relief.

Erin watched him pull it out and place it on the counter. He grabbed the knife and was about to start cutting when Erin stopped him. "Woah, no, I'll do it," she said quickly before he cut into the cake. "Stay in here, I'll be back," she said to him and lifted the cake off the counter and swung the door open to bring it outside.

He took over Erin's spot next to Eddie. "Hey, why aren't you outside?" he asked her.

She leaned her head into him, "I was getting too hot and needed a break from all the noise," she told him truthfully.

"Do you want to get going?"

Eddie looked up at him and sat up, "no, no, this is Sean's day. I'm perfectly content in here." She reminded him.

"Well then, me too," he smiled at her. "Whenever you're ready, just say the word."

"Yes Sarge," she smirked.

* * *

They sat there for a little while and then made their way into the den, "baby kicking?"

She yawned, "all day." She placed her hand on her stomach where she felt the punches.

Jamie moved his hand over towards her stomach and she guided his hand under hers. "Right...there," she glanced at him when he felt the motion.

"Oh, she's squirming today." He smiled at her in amusement.

"She does that only when she hears your voice." she pointed. "She flutters her feet right into my side, and it's always on the side you're on." she smiled as he looked up at her.

Frank walked into the house and heard the giggling coming from the den. He moved into the room and saw the two of them laughing next to each other.

"I didn't know you guys were in here, we were looking for you," he said to the two of them. "The cake is cut if you guys want a piece."

They both denied his offer and watched him take a seat across from them. "Due date is coming soon?"

"Yeah, a few months away." Eddie smiled at him

Jamie moved up on the couch a bit, " hitting the home stretch."

"Did you kids choose a name," Frank asked them curiously.

Eddie looked over at Jamie in which they both decided they wanted to keep the name a secret and not get everyone's hopes up in case they change it. "We did, but we don't want to share it just yet," he said aloud.

"Any suggestions?" Eddie looked at him as he thought about the question.

He looked down and tapped his floor against the floor and looked up at the two of them. "Your mother said that if we ever had another girl, we would name her Grace." he smiled at the thought. "Something about the name brings back all the memories."

Eddie looked at Jamie in amusement. That was the middle name. "Grace?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "that's the middle name," she smiled knowing they made the right choice.

"Gracie," Jamie said and looked up at his dad. "That's the middle name we decided on."

"It's a beautiful name," he glanced at the two of them. "Just do yourselves a favor, when you choose a name, don't worry about other people's opinions, because not everyone is going to like it. That's what makes it unique," he reminded them.

Eddie looked over at Jamie knowing they had to at least tell his father, "don't tell anyone else," Eddie said getting excited. "Scarlet Gracie Reagan is what we decided on," she smiled.

Jamie wrapped an arm around Eddie while they heard Frank start talking again. "That's a beautiful name. It fits you guys perfectly."

"That's our little girl."

* * *

 _Soft Frank is such a teddy bear. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Almost done and then here comes the baby!_


	17. 32 weeks: never forget

_**32 weeks: never forget**_

They walked into the correctional facility and saw her father sitting on the bench waiting.

Eddie quickly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi daddy," she cried when she saw his face.

Her father buried his face into her and hugged her tight, "hey princess," he smiled through his tears.

He released himself from Eddie and moved over to shake Jamie's hand. "Jamie," he smiled.

"Mr. Janko, how are you?" Jamie responded politely and took a seat next to Eddie.

Armin looked around the room and went back into jamie direction, "living the dream." He looked over at Eddie, "congratulations baby girl," he smiled and spoke to her just like she was little.

Eddie smiled through her tears, "thank you."

Armin looked over at his daughter and back at Jamie, "how much longer?"

Eddie kept a hand on her stomach as a new habit for keeping the baby safe. "Only a few more weeks, Doctor said she could be coming sooner than later."

Armin looked up at her, "you're having a girl."

Jamie leaned over and kissed her head, "she'll be here before we know it."

Armin watched Jamie. He kept a close eye on Eddie at all times. He kept his hand wrapped around her side. "So, what's new with you two, besides you're expecting a baby."

"Really nothing crazy, we bought a house and just finished renovating it," she said. She grabbed her phone from her coat and pulled up the pictures of the house.

Armin scrolled through the pictures and he eventually made his way to the baby's room. "Oh Edit, the room…" he smiled seeing the teddy bears and bunny. He saw in the corner of the room, Eddie's little baby bunny. "You still have it."

Eddie smiled knowing exactly what he was talking about, "I never forgot about it."

Jamie looked over at the two of them confused, "still have what?"

"When Edit was little, her mother and I bought her this little stuffed bunny. We didn't think it was anything really special. We were walking around the store and she wouldn't stop crying, so we grabbed the first thing we saw and she calmed down, and she never left home without that bunny," Armin explained to Jamie.

Jamie smiled at the thought of a little Eddie, and now they were having a little one of their own. "That's the part I'm going to be excited about, bragging about our little girl and showing her off to everyone at the office."

Eddie laughed. She pictured herself even now bringing in a baby to the 2-9 for Jamie to visit. "I can picture myself bringing her in to see you all bundled up."

Her father laughed at the two of them. "Did you kids figure out a name yet?" he wondered aloud.

"We decided on Scarlet as the first name and then Gracie as the middle." she explained to her father.

"That's beautiful," he smiled. "Does your mother know yet?"

Eddie nodded, "yeah, I was with her last week."

"Your Mom has a lot of your old baby stuff at home that you can take with you for your baby," he said.

"Yeah, she gave me stuff when I stopped by. Our boss gave us some cute baby outfits to put on her as well." she smiled.

His father smiled at his little girl. He missed practically her whole life and he refused to miss this. He was going to be released in less than a few months. "You're going to be a great role model, and Jamie," he looked over at him. "Take care of my baby girl."

Jamie smiled at her father, "always do."

* * *

They walked into the house and Eddie made her way on the couch. Jamie walked into the baby room.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?" Eddie asked as she saw him enter the room from the couch.

Jamie came out of the room with a gift bag and placed it on her lap.

She looked at it confused, "what's this?"

Jamie glanced up at her and then back down at the gift, "just open it."

Eddie took the gift out of the bag and slowly unwrapped it. It revealed a key chain of the baby on an ultrasound. "You can change it as soon as we get a picture of her in person," he said to her.

"Aw, thank you," she smiled at him.

"There's one more thing," Jamie notified and watched her pull it out.

She pulled out the certificate and a box, "Jamie, please don't be messing with me."

"I'm not," he smiled. "Open it up."

She pulled open the top of the box and there was the gold shield with her badge number on it. Jamie started talking before she could say anything, "my dad wanted me to give it you personally."

Eddie jumped on top of him, "oh my God, I'm a detective," she laughed. "I'm a detective!"

"Congratulations," Jamie smiled at her while she pounced on top of him again and kissed her. "It's not active until after you're done with your maternity leave and if you decide you want to come back."

Eddie smiled, "I still want to be on the streets. I love being able to work on the streets with Maya, and of course I want to come back. I just may take a little break to see all of her first. I don't want to miss any of that."

"Hey, I want to be there too. I took off a few months with all my vacation time to help you out around the house. I'll go into work about the most 4 times a week and then I'll be home with you," he surprised her. "You can still walk patrol, my dad said. He knew you would ask that. He basically informed me that you can do whatever you choose."

"Thank you Jamie," she said ecstatic. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She screeched.

Jamie leaned down and kissed her stomach, "it's all on you now baby girl." He felt a slight flutter up against him again.

"She's up," Eddie laughed. "She was quiet all day."

"What can I say, she's like her daddy." He smirked.

Eddie laughed, "I really hope she is."

"Congratulations Detective Reagan." Jamie said to her again and kissed her on the lips. "Just a few more weeks."

* * *

 _Hey guys! A few more chapters and then here come the baby! Get ready! I'm super excited that I got this far on this story. This so far is my longest story I have written in probably one of my proudest. Thank you for sticking around with me!_


	18. 35 weeks: change is coming

_**35 weeks: change is coming**_

The same bench they always sat at, Jamie made his way over to Eddie with two different flavor ice cream cones in his hand, one for himself and one for her.

She watched him make his way towards her and held out his hand for her with the ice cream in it. "Here, take this one," he said to her and plopped down in the space next to her.

She looked at Jamie and gladly took it off his hands, "thanks," she said to him as she felt his arm wrap around her.

"We always manage to sit at the same bench," he pointed out to her as he licked the side of his ice cream from melting.

Eddie smirked, "some things never change."

Jamie looked over at Eddie, "next year we can bring the little one over here for ice cream," he thought and he saw a smile escape from her.

"I still can't believe that we are going to have a baby next month," she laughed.

Jamie smiled, "we have to add a little high chair in between us at family dinner. I mean our house is baby proofed," he laughed.

"She's sleeping in our room, just so you know," she said to him seriously. "I want her next to me at all times."

Jamie looked over at her, "nothing's going to happen, you know that right?"

Eddie glanced in his direction and looked at him offended, "you're joking right?"

She waved her ice cream in the air while she talked about the different scenarios. Jamie leaned forward and took a chunk of her ice cream with a bite.

"Hey!" she laughed at him. "You have your own!"

Jamie looked over at her sly while he finished the last of the ice cream he had in his mouth, "your's tastes better though."

Eddie leaned forwards taking a bite out of Jamie's ice cream and saw his expression change. "What? You took a bite of mine."

"No, it's not that," he laughed and grabbed the napkin from off the side of the bench, "you have ice cream on your cheek," he laughed and wiped it off. "As you said, some things never change."

Eddie looked over at him offended, "oh, will you shut up," she laughed. "You just enjoy teasing me," she joked.

"That's true," Jamie laughed.

Eddie finished her ice cream. Jamie stood up and moved to help her up. "I can't wait till I can get up on my own."

Jamie laughed, "you're doing just fine."

* * *

They both walked into the 2-9. Jamie needed to grab a few files so he could finish paperwork at home. Eddie followed closely behind him and walked with him into his office. She went straight for the chair and sat down. "You okay?" Jamie asked as he saw her panting a little.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just out of breath that's all," she said.

They both heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Maya standing in the doorway. "Hey girl," she greeted Eddie and then look at Jamie, "Sarge…"

"What that's all I get?" Jamie laughed at her as she ignored him and started talking to Eddie.

Maya looked up, "well...yeah," she said with a straight face. She looked at Eddie, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Eddie smirked, "desk duty is a blast."

"I bet," she smirked and then her eyes went straight to her stomach, "you're getting full. When are you due?" She asked.

"I only have about 4 to 5 weeks left and then we'll have a baby to deal with," Eddie smiled excitedly for when the day would come.

Maya sat down in the seat next to her, "what are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Uh, Jamie needed to grab some paperwork, and then we are going to get going, I'm exhausted," she said and leaned back in the chair.

"I can't even imagine. I miss you back on the street. Sarge isn't too friendly," she whispered.

"I heard that!" Jamie said and popped his head up from behind his desk.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth," she said and looked at Eddie who had a smile on her face while shaking her head.

"You two just like to gang up on me," Jamie told the two of them and closed his drawer putting the files in his bag.

Eddie looked up at him, "you're just too easy." Jamie looked over at her trying not to laugh, "what you took my ice cream and did this to me," she pointed at her belly.

"Yeah, leave the girl alone," Maya added.

"Oh, partnering you two together was not my smartest move, was it?" He said aloud.

"Nope, it was the dumbest move, but the best one at the same time," Maya said and got up from her seat.

"I'm starting not to like you anymore," Jamie looked up at her.

"Well, we can both agree on something there," she smiled. "The only thing I like about you is your wife and your baby when she comes."

"That baby is half me you know," Jamie smirked and saw Eddie's face light up with laughter.

"Oh yeah…" She said stupidly.

"Get back to work Maya," he laughed and she made her way towards the door.

"I'll see you later," she smiled and winked at Eddie before she left.

"I love you, you know?" Eddie said as she watched him closed the filing cabinet with a key.

Jamie looked over at her and held a hand to help her up. "I love you more." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Jamie zipped up his bag and stood holding the door for Eddie. "Come on, let's go home," he said and led her out of the office.

* * *

 _Maya sassing Jamie is probably going to be my favorite part of the show when she finds out they are getting married. Stay tuned for more_!


	19. 38 weeks: ready or not

_**38 weeks: ready or not**_

"Uncle Jamie, how did you and Aunt Eddie meet?" Sean asked out of nowhere, "like how did you know she was the one?"

Eddie laughed, "yeah Uncle Jamie, how did you know?"

Jamie took a sip of his wine and sat back, "oh this one," he paused. "To be honest, I have no clue," he joked.

Eddie smacked his arm and laughed. "Oh, shut up."

"All right, all right," he started. "So, I met her on her first day as a police officer, I was assigned to be her T.O." he explained.

Eddie laughed sly, "you thought I was a guy."

Jamie smirked and looked down laughing, "well, I didn't know who you were."

Eddie looked at him, "fat, sweaty, Hungarian guy," she mocked him and continued to laugh. Jamie shook his head at the thought.

"I think it was when you had that rough patch within the first few weeks that I noticed I liked you," he said not going in depth about the rape case with Singer. "You had a girly side to you," he said to her. "You were also cute."

"I was a catch," she repeated as her famous line. "You were also cute... _but_ in different words," she smirked at him.

"Yeah, barging into the locker room to see me with my shirt off," Jamie accused and she laughed with embarrassment.

"Woah, _Woah_ ," Danny stopped them. "You would barge into the locker room to see him with his shirt off."

"I mean, it wasn't _that_ often, it was only like what," she looked over at Jamie, "once a week," she justified.

"Oh yeah, _once_ a week," Danny smirked at her.

Erin looked over at them, "when was your first kiss?"

Eddie laughed, "oh my god, this is so embarrassing." She thought back to their double date. "He was walking me home after our double date. He stopped at my place and I kissed him."

"Hey, I kissed you back," Jamie looked over at her.

"Yeah, and then back away and said, _'it's late_ ' and left me," she argued him.

"You left her?" Nicky laughed at him.

Jamie moved his sight to Nicky, "I didn't leave her."

Frank looked at the two of them, "were you two still partners?"

Eddie started, "yea, I was still on probation."

Henry smirked, "you two were certainly a handful."

Eddie smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said and squeezed Jamie's hand. She released her hand from his hold and felt a sharp pain sprung through her back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"There were lots of things that happened when we were partners, I got yelled at by Sarge for having feelings for you…" Jamie said when he was interrupted by Erin.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday," she smirked and held onto her stomach trying to distract herself with the memories. "You came to me for advice."

"Yeah, and then I got grilled about it at Sunday dinner." He laughed. "I slept at your place after your first kill, you almost got kidnapped."

" _Did_ ," she corrected. "He ducked taped me and threw me in the back seat." She squirmed around in her seat a little as the pain wasn't dying down.

"Undercover assignment, wedding…" he remembered.

" _A wedding_?" Danny asked curiously.

"Yep, we went as partners and I beat up a guy who was hitting on her. That's how I ended up in the county lockup," he smirked.

"Typical," Erin smirked.

"All because you didn't want to dance with me," Eddie said with her face scrunched up.

Jamie looked over at her, "I invited you to dance with me to make things right after. I think we danced for a good two hours," he remembered. Eddie smiled remembering that night. "Anything else I'm missing?"

"I barged into your apartment and kissed you again," she said nonchalantly. She moved her hand that was holding her stomach to the silverware on the plate and tried to continue on with the conversation. She kept a stern grip and moved her food around to not cause any attention to her.

Danny's eyes went wide, " _again_! Geez, Eddie."

"What, someone had to tell him. I told him I loved him," she smirked at the memory. She felt the same sharp pain again shoot through her back. ' _Braxton hicks_ ,' is what she thought to herself. She moved her hand over to Jamie's and sent him a squeeze notifying him that something was wrong.

"And…" Danny wondered.

"I think it's better if were ' _just partners_ '," Eddie mocked him while he laughed. She closed her eyes in pain in which Jamie didn't miss.

Erin looked at Jamie, "oh my god, you are ridiculous."

He watched Eddie stand up in pain while she clenched her eyes closed, "I'm going to grabs the rest of the rolls from the kitchen," she said quickly and made her way out of her seat.

Henry didn't miss any of her expressions she was making at the table, he looked at Jamie and moved his eyes to the kitchen door telling him for sure something was wrong.

Jamie walked in and saw Eddie holding her head in pain. "Babe?"

"Jamie…" she groaned softly in pain and leaned over in his arms while he rubbed her back. She took a few deep breaths when Danny walked in to check on them.

"Everything okay?" He asked quickly seeing her face in pain.

"Can you tell dad that we're leaving." He said quickly. "I'm going to take her home and call the doctor," he said calmly not to worry her.

Danny nodded and let them be. He made his way back into the dining room.

* * *

Eddie was admitted in as soon as they got there. They set her up on machines and they had wires hooked all over her. She was laying sideways with the oxygen mask while Jamie stroked her head. She could barely breathe during the contractions.

Jamie looked over when he heard the knock. Frank and Danny were standing in the doorway. Jamie looked over at them letting them know to come in.

Danny's eyes immediately went to her face. She was pale as a ghost and shaking while she held onto Jamie's hand. The color was drained from her face.

"How she doing?" he asked Jamie while Eddie kept her eyes closed.

Without moving Jamie glanced back over at her and then back to his brother, "she's getting there. She's been at it all night. It started getting strong about an hour ago. The Doc has been coming in checking on her every so often."

As the contraction started to lay off a little, she opened her eyes and saw Danny and Frank in the room. She removed her hand from Jamie's and took off the oxygen mask from her face.

Danny looked over at her in concern, "hey, you doing okay," he smiled at her and crouched down next to where Jamie was sitting.

She sent him a pained smile and stayed still with her head on the pillow too exhausted to talk. "I know," he whispered and sent her a kiss on her forehead. "We'll be in the waiting room," he warned and they walked out to give them some privacy.

The nurse came in along with her doctor, "all right Eddie, mind if I take a look?" She asked her. Eddie moved and laid flat on her back with her legs bent while she checked her out. "Okay, I'll be back in about 5 minutes and we can get started."

Eddie looked over at Jamie in pain, "hey, hey, its okay to cry," he said while he saw her trying to hold in tears.

"It hurts," she said and she buried her face in Jamie's chest while she cried.

"I know, I know. It's almost done," he reminded her and rubbed her back.

The nurse came back in the room with her scrubs and two other doctors, "you ready to have a baby?" she said lightening the mood.

Eddie smiled at her slightly and sat back looking at Jamie for support. "All right Officer Janko let's do this."

* * *

"Okay, another big push," she instructed Eddie as she leaned forward on Jamie. "Hold it sweetie, another 5 seconds."

Eddie fell back against the bed out of breath, "okay, you're almost done, I need a few more big pushes." She looked at Jamie and started crying. Jamie hated how she was. She was crying out in pain unable for him to help her.

The Doctor looked up at her, "I know it hurts, but your baby girl is right here, I need a few more pushes sweetie."

She took a deep breath and pushed for another 10 seconds before she fell back against the bed. The nurse came around the bed over to her and set a towel on her chest. "Okay sweetie, one more push," she instructed. Eddie leaned her head against Jamie while he held her back helping her stay upright while she pushed.

"5, 4, 3-" she counted for her. "Open your eyes," the doctor said to Eddie as she placed her little girl placed into her arms. "Here you go momma," she said.

Eddie immediately started crying forgetting about the pain while the nurses started to clean her off. Jamie leaned over and kissed her head, "I'm so proud of you."

Eddie cried and let out a shaky breath while she grabbed the baby and put her against her chest. She placed kisses over her head gently. "Hi baby," she cried lightly while she stroked her blonde hair.

The nurses came over and checked out the baby while doctor continued to work on Eddie. The light blonde features on the baby's face resembled Eddie and the facial features looked just like Jamie. The baby girl stopped crying as soon as Eddie started talking recognizing her mom's voice and heartbeat from her chest.

"She knows you," the doctor smiled at her while she finished up. Eddie tears still ran down her face as she clutched the baby in her arms refusing to let her go.

* * *

Eddie was half asleep on Jamie's chest with her arm still wrapped around her baby while he held her. The family started to pile in once she was all cleaned up and wrapped up in the hospital blankets. The room filled with soft awes while Eddie fixed the blanket that was wrapped around her daughter.

Nicky and the boys huddled around Jamie who was holding the sleeping figure in his arms while Eddie laid on his arm sitting up.

"Look at her…" Erin said in awe while a few tears left her face.

"How are you feeling Eddie?" Frank asked while he saw her color back to normal.

She looked over at the baby and smiled, "much better now that she's her." Jamie kissed her head as she relaxed against him.

"Meet Scarlet Gracie Reagan," she announced for the first time and kissed her daughter. "6 pounds 7 ounces."

Danny moved over to look at the sleeping figure in Jamie's arms. "She's precious," he smiled and bb bb his thumb over her head.

Eddie sat up in the bed and Jamie placed Scarlet in her arms. Her eyes opened to her mom with a yawn. "Aw," she laughed. "Hi, sweetie." Eddie smiled down at her and laid her on her chest while she fell back to sleep.

"Just like her momma," Jamie smirked at her and kissed Eddie's head.

"She beautiful, you guys did good," Frank smiled at his youngest and his daughter-in-law.

Eddie smiled over at the gleaming face in her arms, "she's perfect." She looked up at Jamie with misty eyes and a wide smile.

"Looks like the dinner table might need an extra spot," Jamie pointed out and looked at his two girls next to him.

* * *

 _Awe, looks like they have a little girl! Stayed tuned for one last chapter! Read and Review!_


	20. 1 week: love you most

**_1 week: love you most_**

Jamie walked into the living room and saw Eddie laying on the couch with Scarlet in her arms. She was all bundled up and wrapped in blankets to keep her warm. Her eyes open at her mommy and Eddie's down at her with a wide smile.

"Hey, you can go shower if you want and I'll watch her," he said as he watched Eddie start laughing at Scarlet as she made a few gurgling noises and fell asleep after she finished feeding her. He moved over and sat down next to his girls and watched the baby nussle against Eddie in the blanket.

She carefully moved Scarlet into Jamie's arms and fixed the blanket around her. "She's perfect," she said to him and watched her every movement. Eddie leaned her head against Jamie's shoulder.

"She's just like you," Jamie smiled and looked over at Eddie with beaming eyes towards her daughter.

"And she's got your eyes," she pointed out with the bright baby blue eyes sparkling up at him. They watched the baby constantly look back at her mom and dad.

"Look at her, she knows you're voice," Jamie noticed. They both stayed in that position for a few moments. Eddie got up and made her way to the shower while she was still sleeping.

Jamie leaned back against the couch and put the baby against his chest as she stayed asleep. He swiped his hands against the baby's back while the T.V. played in the background. She had the light blonde features, the same as Eddie. Her eyes look exactly like his and her lips just like Eddie's. "You know you look just like your mommy, princess," he said to her. "I love you," he said and placed a kiss to her head.

Eddie walked out of the shower, her hair up in a ponytail. She saw Jamie asleep with Scarlet on his chest. His hands wrapped around her body and a bottle on the floor. Eddie bent down and grabbed the baby out of his arms and brought her into her arms. "Hey princess, did you fall asleep with daddy?" She soothed while Scarlet stayed asleep in her arms. She knelt down next to Jamie, "Hey," she said while she ran her hair through his hair. "Come on, it's late, we should get to bed."

Jamie opened his eyes and went straight to Eddie, "I think she fell asleep before I did," he said groggy and stood up. Eddie smirked and looked at Scarlet in her arms. They brought her into her room and placed her into the crib.

"I don't want to leave her," Eddie said to Jamie while they watch her in the crib. Jamie was using his time off to stay with the two of them.

He wrapped his arms around her and looked down at the little girl in the crib, wrapped in pink blankets. "can we put her in our room…" Jamie asked her.

"Yes," she smiled at him and kissed him. Eddie lifted her up from the crib and they moved her into their room. They laid in bed and put Scarlet in between them and watched her every move.

* * *

The light was shining through the curtain, the baby on the crib next to Eddie's side of the bed. They heard the door to the house open and Jamie immediately sat up and allowed Eddie to stay sleeping. Jamie walked into the kitchen with just his pajama bottoms on and saw Erin and Henry standing over the island preparing food. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked in the midst of rubbing his eyes.

"Its Sunday," Erin looked up, "and your wife just had a baby, so now it's our turn to do all the work," she notified him.

Henry looked at his grandson's tired face, "go back to bed, we'll wake you when we're done. They will all be over by one, you have at least three hours. Go back to sleep."

Jamie smirked and padded back into their room. Eddie was faced towards the crib with her eyes closed just like their daughter. Jamie climbed back into bed next to her and spooned her. Eddie opened her eyes and noticed Jamie's arms snaked around her. "Hey, go back to sleep," he said with his eyes closed.

"Who's here?" she asked looking over at the crib to see Scarlet still asleep.

"Erin and Pops, they are making dinner. Go back to sleep." Eddie settled back down against his back and turned over into his arms.

"I love you," she mumbled before she fell back to sleep against him before she had to feed her again.

* * *

Eddie woke up to Scarlet wide awake. She leaned over and brought her to her chest, "hey baby girl," she smiled and feed her. "Did you sleep well?"

Jamie's head was on Eddie's stomach. He looked up at the two of them. "Morning."

Eddie ran her hand through his hair, "morning."

They both got out of bed and padded into the kitchen. The family was all hanging out in the kitchen helping out with dinner. Eddie held the baby in her arms. "Look who's here," Eddie said to Scarlett who had wide eyes staring at her mommy. "Look there's Grandpa," Eddie smiled as Frank moved closer to them.

"Hi sweetie," he greeted Eddie with a kiss on her cheek and his attention went straight to the little girl in her arms. He moved to the couch where Danny joined Frank.

"Hey kids, how's life the baby?" Danny asked the two of them who were currently in the kitchen and went straight for Scarlet. "Can I hold her?" He asked quickly to Frank who passed her over.

Eddie moved to help Erin in the kitchen. "What do you want me to do?"

Erin looked over at Eddie, "oh no, I've got it all under control in here. You need to go relax. You just had a baby," she reminded her.

"Are you sure?" She asked again and looked over at Jamie, Danny, and Frank with the baby.

Erin looked at Eddie staring at her little girl, "go play with your baby."

Eddie moved over and sat next to Jamie who had a sleeping Scarlet in his arms, "hey, I got kicked out the kitchen."

As soon as Eddie started talking Scarlet's eyes opened towards her. "Well look who knows her mommy," Danny pointed out.

Eddie grabbed onto Scarlet and rewrapped her blanket, "hi baby," she smiled in her direction while she put her in her arms.

"You two did good," Frank smiled at the three of them

Jamie moved and kissed Eddie on the head, "these are my girls."

* * *

 _Complete! I'm so happy with this story. I loved how well it turned out. This is my longest story to date. I hope you all really enjoyed this. More fanfics will be coming soon. Thanks for sticking around!_


End file.
